Love of All Ages
by Darcwidder83
Summary: It is the return of a love triangle so many ages ago comes to life in the children of the most powerful Charmed, Pipper. The brothers find themselves fighting for the another whitelighter. But she loves Chris who she had given her soul to lifetimes befo
1. Chapter 1

-1LOVE OF ALL AGES

A/N- This story is about Chris and Wyatt's rivalry as they grow up together. And the rivalry they get when they meet a certain white lighter that has been there for them since childhood. I am also giving a twist to the Camelot story since Wyatt is the new owner of it.

Chapter 1- Camelot, Where it all started

A man walks in as I lay on my side resting. I just went through labor of my second daughter and it has weaken me a lot. Without looking who has enter I know who it is.

"So the time has come?" I ask the tall figure that is standing on the side of my bed where my back is facing.

"Yeah. You told me two years ago if I ever felt like drawing my king's blood to come see you. Now I am here my lady. One question I am to ask."

"Go ahead, ask me then. If that is what you desire. Once you do this you can't go back." I turn around to face him. His hand is on the top of his sword.

He looks away but then the distant sound of a baby crying reaches our ears. His face turns red in anger and looks back at me.

"So you remember our agreement?" he says in anger.

"That if you ever feel like killing my husband to come to me. When you do ask me one question and one question only. I will give you an answer. There will be…"

"No turning back after that." he ends. "So…I can't believe you still love him. Now giving him a second child. Offcourse I want to kill him, Guenivere. He dares touch you. When you belong to me. Only me."

"Lancelot how many times do I have to tell you that I love him. Yes I once love you. You were my first love. But he has stolen my heart and soul. I aim please my lord." I say.

"Fine. If you love him so much are you willing to die for him? To give your life for his?" he says getting to the point.

"Yes." I say without hesitation. "With one condition."

"There was no agreement of any conditions." he says letting his hand fall from his sword. Like it was on fire. "Okay talk my lady."

"By giving you my life. I want you to always protect my family. Genevie my eldest and Ariadna. That also includes my husband and your king Arthur." I look at him knowing that he'll accept. "By doing this you will repay your sin Lancelot. No one will know what you did only you and me and god all mighty and if you are willing and you do this I know he can forgive you. You would repent your soul and debt to me."

"So your willing to do this then? Die for him." he ask wrapping hi fingers on his sword and pulls it out.

"I don't see anyone better to raise our daughters."

"Your wish is your command my lady. I will protect your family as you let me draw blood and with your death I will sign my soul to them."

-------------

A man is running away from a room where a loud scream is heard. No one sees him leave the castle.

Seconds later King Arthur of Camelot reaches his beautiful wife. Freezing at the site of her dying form.

"My queen, who has harm you in such a way?" he says reaching her side. Holding her hand.

"My lord I am so sorry. I am so sorry my love." She says with tears gliding down her face.

"No don't be sorry love. Don't be… just hold on." he says as tears fill his eyes. "Everything will be okay you'll see."

"No my lord. I am dying. You need to know the truth my lord. Let me talk please. I need to tell you that I love you. That I am doing this for you and our daughters. I am paying for my since my lord."

"No please don't talk everything will be alright love. Just hang on." he says as the tears fall from his eyes now.

"I have to say it now. My lord I have not always been fateful to you. At the beginning of our marriage I was in love with someone else. He fulfill me and… but as time went on your kindness won my heart and after a while I was holding your first daughter. I know you might not believe she's yours now but when you look at her you'll see what I see. What I saw from the beginning, you."

"Genevie…" he says confuse.

"My lord you do believe me right?"

"I see you when I look at her. But she has my spirit. Yes I believe you."

"Thank you my lord, thank you. Anyway I am paying for sin now. But this I promise you my soul belongs to you. I will always protect you and love you. No harm will come to you or our daughters." my body begins to fail now. "I love you my king."

"I love you too."

Then darkness over came me.

Queen Guenivere of Camelot dies.


	2. Death Starts it All

-1Chapter 4- The ending that Starts it all

A/N- This is getting closer to I guess the future but I'll write as the present. Well you know when the boys are older. You know what I mean.

"Winnie?" a five year old boy gets close to the crying bride.

He his scare he has never witness the murder of another human being. But just an hour ago. Two hours after his beloved babysitter got married. She arrived and destroy his innocents.

"Oh, Chris. Come here sweetie." she holds up her arms and hugs him tightly. Crying her eyes out as the boy just stands there in silence.

-----------

One hour before

"Hello sister dear."

Gwen Royal turns around to see her fraternal twin sister. They look similar except Grace had red hair and green eyes. As Gwen had black hair and hazel eyes. They were separated after the death of their mother because they of the blood that runs through their veins.

Gwen father was a white lighter that fell in love with his charge Greta. They started dating while she was dating another man. What they didn't know was that Grace's father was a black lighter till it was to late. He killed Gwen's father. So Greta had no choice but to kill him.

Unfortunately having both good and evil in her womb kill Greta. By fearing that the girls would end like there fathers Greta's two sister separated them. Until they die and they met in Boston where Gwen decided to go to college to.

That is when Gwen's nightmare began. Her twin has found her and she wanted to hurt her.

So on Gwen's happiest day she appears.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Gwen ask trying to find her husband of the past hour.

"I think my invitation got lost in the mail little sister. Because it wasn't till just five minutes ago that I found out you were married."

"Grace don't act all innocent. You are no sister to me. All you been doing since we met is bugging me." Then at that moment John her husband walks near Grace. "No John don't get near her…"

But before anyone can do anything Grace pulls out a knife and stabs John in the heart.

Gwen stares at her sister as she gives a quick wave and orbs out surrounded in dark orbs.

Gwen runs to John's side but she is to late. He is dying and no matter what she tried she couldn't heal him. He was dying in her arms.

Her white wedding dress was turning into a blood red color. But she didn't care. Her tears intertwine with his blood. And with a last I love you he dies in her arms.

---------------------

2 hours later

"I have to go." I say after holding Chris for a long while.

"Winnie…" Chris says in a frighten voice.

"Don't worry Chris. I'll be alright." I give him a quick kiss in his forehead. "I'll see you later. I promise."

But I broke my promise. I didn't see him until a long time later. I only went to the manor to get my hands in Excalibur by summoning Wyatt's power. I use the sword that once belong to my ancestors to kill my own sister. My mirror image.


	3. The Meeting of the Three

-1Chapter 3-

A/N- Chris and Wyatt are now grown up. If I ever have a flashback to explain things I'll put it in italic.

"Oh excuse me." I say as I bump into a young handsome man.

We bend down to pick up our books that have fallen to the hallway floor.

"Its okay." the boy says handing me one of my books. "You can make it up to me by having coffee with me right now."

"I don't think so. I don't even know your name. And I am really in a hurry." I say pushing away the dark hair youngster approach.

"Well that can be solve easily. My name is Chris. I am a sophomore in this wonderful college. You?" Chris says with a huge smile.

'Yeah a really young boy.' I think in my head.

"I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Just coffee. I won't bite. Just right here in campus." he gives me a puppy dog look that makes me want to say yes.

"I…"

"Please."

I bite my lower lip. Biting back my need to scream out yes.

"I… okay. Just coffee. By the way you can call me Gwen."

"Your name is as beautiful and as unique as you."

-----------------

Ten minutes later…

"Okay Chris. I have to go now. I have class and I need to be prepare." I stand up. Just as I turn around he grabs my right wrist making me look back at him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Gwen. I hope we can get to get together again. I really enjoy talking to you." he says sincerely.

"I like talking to you too, Chris. Why don't I give you my cell phone number that way you can stay in touch with me."

"Yeah, I'd love that."

I take out a piece of paper and write down my cell number.

"Now I really need to go. I can't be late." I say. Walking away before he can ask me to stay a little longer.

---------------------------

"Hello, class. Welcome to Mythology and Folklore studies. We are going to study the and read this story and discuss its meaning and stuff around them. My name is Gwen Royal and I'll be your teacher. You may call me Miss Royal or Gwen what ever you wish." I start handing out the syllabus of the class.

When I finish I notice someone standing in the doorway. I look up and see Chris standing there in the doorway looking at me with his mouth half open.

"Young man may I help you?" I ask the still quiet boy. "Are you in this class?"

"Um…yes." he says finally getting out of his surprise.

"Then I will suggest you take a seat." I hand him a syllabus. "And get ready for class. By the way class if you are going to be late to class don't do what he did. Just silently take a seat and do not disrupt the class please."

I say continuing the class.

------------------

I look up after class and find Chris still sitting in his chair. I give him a small smile.

"What you think?" I ask him.

"About?" he says playfully.

"I don't know the weather? The hot blonde up front?" I say playing along.

"Well the only hot person I saw here was you Gwen." he says making me blush. "And the fact that you're a teacher is such a turn on."

I blush even redder.

"You know you can't talk to me that way no more. There are rules." he walks up to me and stares down at me.

"I know." he says quietly.

"Good." I say walking towards the exit.

He stays back staring at my back side.

"And that is a totally inappropriate jester Chris." I say turning around. Seeing him just shrug.

"Your still in here Chris?" I turn around to see a tall blonde man standing at the doorway.

He looks at me.

"Hi." he says with a flirtatious twinkle in his eyes. "My name is Wyatt. Yours is?"

"Gwen." I say walking pass him, but before I walk out I turn around to his voice.

"Nice to meet you Gwen. I hope I can see you again soon."

"We'll see. Well I need to go now. I'll see you later Chris."

He nods before I walk out.

"Bye." he says quietly.


	4. Returning Home

-1Chapter 4- Returning Home

I stand in the doorway to the manner like I did the day I first moved in. I am afraid of what I would be met with in the other side of the door.

I finally gain the courage to knock the door. It only took a few minutes for the owner to open the door.

It is Pipper Halliwell on the other side. She gives me a weird look and then when her face lights up she says a simple phrase.

"Its about time."

"Hi Pipper." I say quietly.

"What's it been Gwen?" she says walking into the historical manner "10, 20 years now?" she says turning towards me as I walk in.

"I believe its been fifteen?"

"Right. So what brings you here?" she gives me a smile.

"Chris." she raises her eyebrows at me but before she can say anything I continue "And Wyatt of course. I been assigned to be there white lighter." I smile at her readying myself for her verbal stabs.

"You my children's white lighter. I don't think so." she says quietly and as it was the law. "I don't want you near my sons Gwen. You'll pollute there minds. Or did you forget you kill your own sister?"

I look away. I didn't mean to. I just didn't have a choice. It was either me or her. White lighter or dark lighter.

"You never told that to Billy. Why you trying to make me feel bad for that choice."

"Billy didn't abandon us after that. She assume her responsibilities and kept moving on. But you, you ran away. Look at yourself Gwen you strip yourself from being a witch. A human being. You look the same you did when you took that potion 15 years ago. I don't want you giving them that this is right. That there is a way of living forever. That is dark magic. Personal gain."

"You can't stop me from being close to them Pipper. I teach one of Chris' class. No one, but I mean no one can take hold of the potion. I locked it away a long time ago. Even from my mind. Just give me a chance. With all I been through and all I know I will be a great white lighter to you sons. I love them you know. They are my little brothers." I look at her.

I know she will give me a chance. She knows what I will do for them. We are family. But before she answer a male voice is heard at the doorway.

I turn around and see Wyatt coming in with Chris right behind him.

"Gwen? Have I done something wrong?" Chris ask finding his voice first.

Then realization comes into Wyatt's face.

"Now I remember. I knew I recognize you the other day, Gwen. You just haven't change." Wyatt says.

"What do you mean you know her from before?" What is going on here he says turning to us.

I speak first.

"What we mean is that I use to live here before. A long time ago. I learn the craft from the sisters. My white lighter skills where taught by Leo and Paige. I don't know if you remember but you use to call me…"

"Wienie." Chris says finishing my sentence. I just nod. "So if you been gone for so long what are you doing here?"

"Well since now both you and your brother is old enough to take over the family business I was assigned to be…"

"Our white lighter." Wyatt finally speaks up. I nod at him.

Both boys turn to there parents.

"Gwen?" both Paige and Phoebe ask as they enter the manner.


	5. One on One Sessions

-1Chapter 5- One on One Sessions

A/N- I like to make clear what kind of powers Gwen had when she was a witch. She had the ability to move things including herself and she was a very advance empath. She could control others mind and powers. Even use it as herself and advancing them. For example when she use Pipper's power she was also able to freeze witches. She also was a great fighter in both hand in hand and all kinds of weapons.

"Ready Wyatt?" I ask him as we begin to practice sword fight.

Pipper gave in after a while. She agreed that it would be a good idea for me to help the boys. I have been so close to them before. So I decided that it would be a good idea that I teach them both how to fight.

First I decided to practice with Wyatt. He needs to learn how to fight with his immense power and Excalibur as well. For him not to be cocky when he sword fight.

"Yeah. How about you teach. Are you ready to fight a real warrior." he says raising his sword.

"Ha. Real warrior. We'll see." I then extend my arm and made the signal to bring it.

"If you are sure." he then begins his offense.

In no time I had him on the floor. Excalibur in one hand and my sword in the other. I was pointing them both at his head.

He tries to orb his sword back but my power overcomes his. The sword was only listening to me.

"Wow. That is how real warriors fight. Ha. We are in trouble if you can't even take your sword back." I say in a mocking voice.

"That is not fair. You trip me." he wines playfully. "You used your powers on me."

"First Wyatt I am a white lighter so other than orbing and healing I don't have powers. Second you as a fighter should expect anything. You will be fighting demons and stuff. Most of them even better than me. Trickier so," I extend my hand to help him up, "you have to be prepare for anything."

He grabs my hand and jumps up. He then extends his arm out asking for his sword back.

"Take it." I hiss back at him.

5 hours later

My sword is at the other end of the room and I am lying flat in my back. Excalibur is near by but neither one of us go for it. We have both lost the swords so long ago and were fighting with our powers and our bodies. He has beat me finally.

'But not for long.' I think in my head orbing from under him. Standing right behind.

Before he even turns around I kick him so hard that he hit's the wall in front of him and looses conscience for a while.

"Isn't that a little to harsh." I turn to face the person that was standing right on the doorway to the Manners attic.

"You'll find out tomorrow." I say giving him a big smile.

"Just as long as I get to be on top of you. At least for five minutes." he says giving me a wicked smile.

"Sorry, I prefer being on top." I say flirting back.

"So you're the dominant kind. I like." we hear a moan from behind us. "Coffee when your done here?"

I look behind me.

"Give me an hour to take a shower and meet me at that place where we had coffee before."

"Yeah you really like being in charge." he says as I walk back to Wyatt. Then he disappears.

"Are you okay?" I say as I kneel beside him.

"Nothing that a kiss can't cure." he says with a small smile.

"Then let me call your mom. I know she would love to do that." I say laughing.

"Its okay. I think I'll be fine." I help him up and he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

I help him walk down the stairs to his bedroom.

"Okay Wyatt I think that is enough for today. So just take a shower and relax. Take a good long nap." I say patting his arm gently before turning around.

But just before I can orb out he grabs my arm.

"How about we go to dinner after we get all clean up?"

"I am sorry Wyatt. I already made plans. Maybe later." I give him a small smile and orb out.

I get ready at my apartment and go to the college's café where Chris is already waiting for me at.

-----------------------------

The next day- Training with Chris

I am waiting at the attic for him. He is already ten minutes late and I am getting impatient.

He then walks in wearing some long shorts and a white muscle shirt. Showing is lean strong muscles. He just look so great and me with some sweat pants and a loose shirt over a sports bra. My hair in a low ponytail.

His cute appearance makes me loose my perspective. But then I look at my watch and look at him with a frown.

"Your late." I say in a harsh voice.

"Sorry love." he says kissing me in the cheek but I turn around very quickly. "Was busy at school you know."

"Yeah like they haven't invented cell phones yet." he tries to touch me but I begin my attack. The training has begun.

----------------

I am sitting on top of him. My legs on each side of his body. He is lying on the floor. Not able to move. I have his hands pin on top of his head. Held there by one of my small hands.

"Wow your as bad as your brother. Well maybe a little stronger. It took me longer to take you down." I got up and help him up. "Come on, again."

We go at it again. But in five minutes he has me on the floor. His legs wrap around me. His hands holding me down.

"You now we should do this more. The thought of you like this…" but before he leans into me I orb away from him and he falls flat on his face.

"I don't think so. I hate to loose. But good luck you are a very fast learner my friend."

He stands up and walks my way and he leans down and whispers in my ear.

"That's because I have a great teacher."

I turn bright pink. His proximity is very unnerving. Putting into the surface emotions long forgotten.

"Again." I say walking away.


	6. What is up?

-1Chapter 6- What is up?

"Gwen here, how may I help you?" I say answering my phone to an unknown caller.

"Hi, Gwen how you doing? Its me Phoebe." she begins to babble now that she is worried. "How's life been treating you since we last spoke?"

"Phoebe do you need something? Or is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I am just…curious."

"I know you Phoebe. What's up?"

"All right you think you can stop over my place. Like right now I am just having some concerns."

"Sure." I say orbing right behind her. "What's up?" she jumps up at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." she gives me a big smile. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Right to the point."

"Yes please. I have class in like half an hour."

"I am just a little worry about the boys. They seem quite smitten by you." she pauses. "You know. Attracted to you."

I let out a snort.

"Please I don't think so. Come on look at me I am not pretty or attracted."

She smiles at me again.

"Your wrong there Gwen. You are a very beautiful woman. And the fact that you kick as." I sigh. "I just feel that there might be some competition between them and I don't want anyone to get hurt. I love them. I even love you like another sister."

I nod at her.

"I know what you mean. With the history that my family has I would be worry too. I'll try to keep it professional. But what brought this to your mind?"

"Umm…" she hesitates "Coop. He was telling me how your family is been plague with triangles and death."

"And unhappily ever afters?" I say finishing her sentence.

"Yes. Its like happiness never runs in the family."

"I know what you mean." I sit at her comfortable coach. "Yeah specially after the last time I tried to be happy. I ended up being a widower before the day even ended."

Phoebe sits next to me and gives me a hug.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember your wedding day." I shook my head.

"Its okay really. It doesn't hurt like before. I just… Its was just a bad day. I guess it was just not meant to be." I wipe away some stray tears. "I should go. I have class in like fifteen minutes."

"Would you be seeing a certain nephew of mine?"

I smile brightly at the thought of seeing Chris again. Its been a couple of days since I last saw him.

"Yeah. I'll be seeing Chris today. What?" I say to the way she was looking at me.

"Its just your smile. It seems to brighten a lot when you mention Chris." she says like she knows something that I don't see.

"So? I enjoy his company that is all. He is a great kid." I say giving a small laugh.

"And what about Wyatt?"

"Very confident and strong. Its like nothing can get on his way."

"But would you date him?" Phoebe asks.

"No. Of course not. That is gross. They are way to young."

"Says who?" she ask challenging me.

"Says me." I then wave and orb out.

-------------------------------

Just as I am getting ready to leave the class a voice from the doorway makes me look up.

"Hi." Chris says.

"Hey. What's up? Don't I get to see you later in the afternoon?" I say to him.

"Yeah but I couldn't wait any longer."

He stands right in front of me.

"I've miss you Gwen."

"Chris, don't be crazy. You can get me in a lot of trouble if someone hears you say that."

"But it's the truth. I can't stop thinking of you."

"Chris, we can't. I am sorry I don't feel that way about you." I then walk past him and out of the classroom.

Wiping away the tears that surprisingly started to fall down my face.


	7. Dinner for Two

-1Chapter 7- Dinner for two

A/N- I want to thank all those who been giving reviews. Thank you. You have inspire me to write more and sooner. Call this an Christmas gift.

Just as I turn to my left I bump into a "wall" falling hard on my seat. I look up to see who or what was the force that took me down.

"Are you alright?" a familiar strong masculine voice asks.

"Wyatt?" he nods at me with a big smile. "Hi. I am sorry. I didn't see you."

"Yeah I can tell. It's everything alright? It looks like you been crying."

'Damn. I can't believe he can see that.' I think cursing my emotions. I shake my head at him.

"Its nothing really. I've just been having a bad day." I smile at him as he helps me of the floor. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well I was hoping to bump into you so I can see about my rain check."

"Rain check?" I ask confuse.

"Yeah. For dinner." he says hope shinning in his eyes.

"Matty, please…" I say stopping as I realize what I called.

He gives a small laugh.

"Humm, Matty I haven't heard that nickname in a long time." I bite my lower lip. "You always called me that when I was little. You even called Chris, Christopher. Why?"

"It was just my way of showing how special you guys were to me." he raises his eyebrow towards me. "By giving you guys your own nicknames."

"Right." he then smiles widely. "I loved that name. I still love it. You're the only girl that has ever called me that."

By now we are now walking towards my office.

"Well you were just a kid. So it seemed appropriate. But now you're a young man. That's why I call you Wyatt."

"Did you just read my mind." he ask flirtatious.

But I panic with that question. I let him in my office when we get there.

"Wyatt you know I can't do that anymore." I say when I close my office door.

"I was joking, Gwen. Man I will be in trouble right now if you got into my head. You don't want to know what goes into my head about you." I blush at his words and push him playfully. "Dinner? Maybe I can tell you about it more then."

"Wyatt you know that we can't…" he places his index finger over my mouth.

"Just as friends Winnie. That's all I am asking."

"But…" I try to protest.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm. Good. See you then." he walks out before I can say anything."

-------------------------------

Seven pm

I am standing in front of my full length mirror wondering why I am doing this. Wyatt is like my little brother. I have always seen him that way.

'Its only dinner. We just going to eat and talk about what has been going on since we last talk.' I think trying to convince myself.

Ding dong

I walk to open my front door. Wondering who it was. Its to early for Wyatt to be here. To my surprise it is another Halliwell in the other side of the door.

"Chris?"

"Hi Gwen."

"What are you doing here?" I say wanting to get rid of him before his brother comes. "Couldn't this wait till tomorrow? I have plans for tonight." I say trying to push him out.

"I see. You look amazing." he says breathlessly. "So what? You have a date now?"

"Chris, I am not going over this with you. If I am dating or not dating that is my business. You" I say pointing at his chest "have no saying on it."

Before I can move my hand he grabs my finger and turns my hand around placing a soft kiss at the heel of my hand.

I pull back quickly as I feel electricity run through my body. I look up at him in surprise as he begins to lean down.

Just as I feel he is going to kiss me I move away from him.

"You have to go." I say coming to my senses. "Now." I say firmly.

"I am sorry…" he begins but I cut him of.

"Chris and if this going to affect our…"

"I know. I am sorry. I guess I'll see you later."

He turns around before I can say another word.

I close the door and lean my back to it wiping a stray tear before going back to my bedroom and finish getting ready.

------------------

"This been fun." Wyatt is saying as he walks me to my door.

"Yeah it was." I say agreeing with him.

I had fun. Wyatt is so smart and thoughtful. Pipper and Leo sure raise this boys right.

"So, you going to invite me in." I smile at him. "You know to have some coffee and talk some more."

"Love to but I have class tomorrow morning. And I don't trust you. Who knows what you do to the girls you take out to dinner."

We both laugh together.

"Alright, I will have to agree with you." he then kisses me in the cheek. "Night, Winnie."

"Goodnight Wyatt." I say as he walks away.


	8. A Night of Surprises

-1Chapter 8- A Night full of Surprises

"You been practicing?" I ask Chris as he has disarmed me once again using his power.

"Well with a teacher like you I don't wish to get in your bad side. Even though I wouldn't mind staying after school for you." he says giving me a wink.

"Chris." I warn him.

"Fine. Fine, I know the rules. No flirting with you. Or kissing you. Or having fantasies about you. Or…"

"Chris!!" I say once again.

"Sorry." I orb a pillow to his head. Hitting him hard. "Oww, that hurt."

"Well I am trying to keep your head clear and clean. You need to concentrate here. Or I will kick your ass. And not in a good way." I say as he opens his mouth to say something smart ass.

"Okay, you think you can take me bring it." he says getting back to business. "Cause I do love being on top." he smiles again.

"Chris,"

"Lets go."

--------------------

"Hugh!!!" I exclaim as I hit the floor hard. Going into darkness quickly.

"Gwen?" Chris says running to her side. "Gwen, wake up."

There is no response from the still body of the girl in his arms.

He feels for her pulse and is relief to here it still beating.

He sighs and looks down to her lovely face. He picks her up and orbs them to his bedroom. Placing her down on his bed.

Her body begins to shiver so he decides to lie down beside her wrapping his arms around her body as his eyes begin to feel heavy. Then he begins to drift to sleep.

--------------------------------

I put my hand up to my head. It is killing me. And the sun coming in from the window was making it worst. I try to move around but I feel this hard thing in front of me. Something was holding me tight around my waist.

I open my eyes to see someone's hard chest in front of me. I pull back and look up at a peacefully sleeping Chris. His eyes are close and a small smile is in his lips.

I can't help but trace the lines of his chest. I haven't been so close to a man in so long. I lift up my face and gently kiss him in his chin.

What a wonderful dream to wake up in his arms. But as I pull back slowly he holds me tighter in his arms. And something is telling me this is not a dream. Then I hear him whisper my name and knew this was reality. So I try to pull away but his grip gets tighter. So I orb away from him.

As I stand next to the bed he wakes up and turns to me.

"Oh Gwen. Your finally up. I was so worried last night." I look at him confuse. Then what happen comes in mind.

He kicked me in the stomach and then my face. Making me go backwards. As I fall to the floor I hit my head hard.

"What? How? Where? Huh?" I ask confuse.

"You fell unconscious last night so brought you down to my bed so I can keep an eye on you. I must have fallen asleep after."

"Right." I look at him with a smile. "Thank you." I sit next to him and place my hand on his knee. "You did great last night. You are ahead of your brother. You use both your power and your skills."

"Thanks." he smiles shyly at me.

I couldn't help it. Seeing him smile like that. So I kiss him in the cheek and get up.

"Well I must go now." I say standing up. "I'll see you later."

But before I can orb away he pulls me down by my wrist and pulls me down to sit in his lap. He then kisses me in the lips. Short but full of passion and need.

"Bye." he says as he leaves his room.

I place my finger over my lips. Stun at his nerve and how her blood was boiling in passion.

"Bye." I say as I orb out.


	9. I Can't Live Without You

-1Chapter 9- I can't Live Without You

"Okay boys. Since you pretty much got the basics of fighting me its time to fight each other." I say pacing in front of them. "In front of you is a sword. Of course Wyatt you have Excalibur and well I got you a very special sword for you Chris I hope you like it."

He nods at me as he examines it.

"Very nice." he says with a big smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I thought you will like it." I say smiling as big at him.

We look away as we hear a load cough to our right.

"Were are we at anyway, Gwen?" Wyatt asks trying to get my attention back to him.

"We are at my old house. I inherited by my aunt when she died. But I haven't been here in so long."

"In your wedding day." Chris says quietly.

I look at him surprise that he would remember.

"Oh yeah. I knew this place looks familiar." I take a deep breath. This was just bringing me a lot of memories.

Bad memories.

"The sooner we start the better." I say getting there attention back to the training "I'll give you guys a tour later. If you guys do good."

They nod in agreement.

"We are all on our own now."

Five minutes into the fight we become surrounded by twelve demons all with different weapons.

"Oh, shit." Wyatt exclaims.

"Is this part of the training?" Chris ask turning to me.

I just shake my head side to side.

"Then lets do." Wyatt says from my left.

"Three of them for each of us." I say.

"Right." Wyatt and Chris say together.

We are able to dispose of most of them. Leaving just four of them. We regroup in the middle trying to see what we can do. They have long ago abandon there weapons and now they have started to throw fireballs at us.

Wyatt and Chris turn the other way and kill to of them. But there backs where to the other two so they didn't notice when the other two threw fireballs at them until I push them out of the way and get hit myself.

"NO!!!" Chris and Wyatt scream as they see me fall to the ground.

(Third person POV)

Chris runs to the fallen body of Gwen. He holds her in his arms. Tears running down his face unmask. Only Wyatt gets there emotionless.

Wyatt kneels next to them.

"Give her to me Chris." Wyatt says to his little brother.

"No. I don't trust you." he says holding her body tight to his chest.

"Chris. Let me take care of her. I can heal her."

"No I will take her to aunt Paige."

Before Wyatt can object Chris orbs to Paige's home.

"Aunt Paige. Aunt Paige where are you?" he screams as he places Gwen on the coach.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Paige says as she runs into her living room.

"Its Gwen. She has been hurt. You need to heal her please." he begs.

At that moment Wyatt orbs in.

"There you are Chris. Let me heal her."

Chris pushes Wyatt away as Paige kneels next to Gwen's body and begins to heal her wounds.

"I told you to stay away from her Wyatt."

"Chris I can heal her."

"Boys!!" Paige screams to get them to stop them from arguing. "She is fine now."

(Gwen POV again like most of the story)

"Umm." I say as I have a headache from all the screaming.

"Gwen." Wyatt says as he pushes his brother away to hug me hard. "I am glad to see you are alright. I was so worried."

"I am okay Matt. There is nothing to worry about." I say holding him back to reassure him.

He kisses the top of my head as he pulls back.

"Besides I am a white lighter the only thing that can kill me is a dark lighter." I say trying to reassure them all.

But I was so sure about it. It was a potion that made me a full white lighter. Striping me of my witch powers and mortality. I think.

Then I look pass Wyatt at a very red face Chris. I let the urge to go to him and hug him take over.

"Everything is okay, Chris." I say holding him hard. My face in press against his chest.

"I thought for a moment you were dead." he say wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on the top of my head. "I just don't want to loose you."

"Come on Wyatt." I hear Paige whisper to Wyatt taking him away. He wasn't happy. I can hear him grumbling.

"Chris." I say as I feel him take a breath on the top of my head like he was trying to inhale my scent.

"Yes." he says quietly.

"You can let me go now." I say letting go of him.

"I know." he says holding me tighter.


	10. The Past its Starting To Reveal

-1Chapter 10- The Past its Starting to Reveal

I pull away slowly from Chris' arms. He is holding me so tight. I need to get my thoughts in order.

This was no accident something big must be coming up. But what?

I turn back to face Chris as he finally moves again.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I just…" he shakes his head and bites his lip.

"What?" I ask worried.

"I thought you were…you know dead. When I saw you fall everything just went into slow motion. I couldn't let anyone near you." he looks down to the ground. "And now you are acting like nothing was wrong. Nothing bad happen to you."

"Chris look at me." I then grab his hand and squeeze it hard. "What do you see? Most importantly what do you feel?"

He looks me straight in the eyes. Anguish, Fright and something warm and wonderful was in his eyes.

I let go of his hand when he looks at me that way. The way so long ago forgotten.

Then he smiles as I look away.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" he says changing the subject.

"Lets go to the manner. Its time to get together and discuss what we are dealing with."

We orb out holding hands. The moment we get to his home I let go of his hand.

In the attic was the sister, Leo, Wyatt and Billy.

"Gwen its been a long time." Billy says. We never became good friends in reality.

But we been at least nice enough to each other.

"I heard you been robbing the cradle." she says obviously trying to get to me.

"I see you still the same old bitter woman. No wonder you been a married and divorce more than J.Lo(future don't forget)." I reply back with a fake sweet smile.

"Okay right now is not the time to argue." Phoebe says stepping in between us before Billy can respond.

"But…" she begins but is cut of by Pipper now.

"Enough." she screams. "There are more pressing matters here. The elders came in this afternoon telling us to be careful."

"There is a rumor that there is a new underworld king. Stronger than any source we have ever met." Paige was saying.

"And somehow they need the three of you." Leo says gesturing at Wyatt, Chris, and me. "To over take the underworld. Maybe even the world itself."

"They need Excalibur?" Wyatt asks.

"So they've believe the stories." I say more to myself than to the group. But Chris heard me.

"What story?" he ask turning to me.

"There is story that has been told from generation to generation in my family. We are decedents of Camelot. Supposedly from the oldest daughter of King Arthur and Guinevere."

"That again?" Billy says bitterly.

"Look Billy just because your family is not as famous and as old as mine doesn't mean that you have to be jealous." I say letting go of the anger and going to where we last left of fifteen years ago.

"Don't get full of yourself, Gwen." she says pointing her finger at me.

"Watch out Billy you don't want to hurt a non-witch." I say backing away because of the strength of her powers. Specially when she is angry.

"Oh are you scare?" she says mocking me.

"Scare of you, never." I say standing even taller. "Its just that you finally have the pants to go against me. That's because I don't have my powers. You should have fought me when I was a witch. That would have been more even don't you agree."

The boys were looking between us not knowing what was going on. But everybody else just stood back not wanting to get between us.

"Enough!!" a loud booming voice is heard around the room.

I look back at Wyatt.

"Fine." I say walking away from Billy standing next to Chris.

His eyes are wide.

"Yeah let your little toys protect you." Billy says under her breath.

"Billy, please." Pipper says. "Okay we need to get into groups of two and start investigating what is going on. We need to do research and talk to the magical community."

"Billy go with Chris and talk to the nymphs." she says addressing both Chris and Billy.

"I'll go to the underworld and see what rumors I can hear." I say interrupting her.

"Alright you and…" Pipper begins.

"No I'll go by myself. It'll be easier that way."

"I am in charge Gwen. Not you. No one goes anywhere by themselves." Pipper says trying to get control over the situation.

"I'll go with her." Chris says talking for the first time in a while.

"No you won't." I say. "You are going with Billy."

He looks at Pipper.

"Okay fine. You and Gwen go to the underworld. That's an order." Pipper says before I can object.

"Billy you and Phoebe go talk to the nymphs and any other magical being you can think off. Wyatt you and me are going to Magic school to do some research. Leo, you and Paige go talk to the elders and see what else we need to know." she says finishing her orders.

"We'll meet at magic school later." Paige finishes.

When every one leaves I turn to Chris.

"This is a bad mistake your doing." I tell him. "Its not safe down there."

"I know that is why I am going with you." he says in a matter of fact voice.

"I can handle myself Chris. I don't need a babysitter."

"Yeah like earlier today." he says.

"I am still standing aren't I."

"Yeah because of Aunt Paige." he says. "You don't even say thank you."

I kiss him lightly in the cheek.

"Thank you. Lets go."

We then orb out of the manor.


	11. The Truth Unveils

-1Chapter 11- The Truth its Unvealing

"We've been walking around for hours and nothing. Can't you sense anything?" Chris ask.

"I am a white lighter Chris. I can only sense my charges not demons. Or whatever lives down here." I say explain to him for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Yeah right." he says sheepishly.

I look down at my watch and see the time. It's getting late and I need to get back home.

"Just a little more time and we'll go to magic school."

"Okay fine. Its just…"

"Sshhh." I say as I listen to our surroundings.

I grab him by the arm and pull him towards my body. Putting him between me and the walls of the underground.

"Don't move." I whisper to his ear.

At that moment we hear the steps of what sounded like an army of demons.

Chris lowers his head down towards me so he wont be towering over me to much. I feel his warm breath caressing my forehead. His arms wrapping tighter around my waist. Making my eyes close from the warmth of his touch.

"Lets follow them." he says after we don't here them no more.

I nod and still holding hands we follow the footsteps.

We stop right before a big room. We press our bodies against the wall outside the room and look inside just enough to hear what was being said.

"What do you want us to do? You said that they all matter." one of the demons in the front was saying.

"Yes we need them all for our plan to work. The sword wont transfer to any other being unless they are all alive but then this bozo almost killed that woman."

"How do we now she didn't die?" one of the demons in the back ask.

"He would already have known. And none of us would be standing here to begin with." the leader said.

"Who is he anyway? We are risking our lives for him and we don't even know what he wants. Or what we gain by doing his dirty job." one of skeptical ones in the middle was saying.

"You know what we gain? We gain total control of earth. Of the greatest kingdom ever known to humans, Camelot." the leader was saying.

"Camelot?" Chris whisper back at me.

"Sshh…" I say back but it was to late the meeting was over and I hear the demons approaching.

I quickly grab Chris and push him away to the wall of a hall. I wasn't noticing but when we were left alone I was holding him very tight I look up at him and we look eyes. There was surprise shining in his eyes. He leans down placing his head right next to my ear.

"Lets go." he whispers in my ear before he pulls back and orbs us to magic school.

The moment we are there I let go of his hand.

"Hey you two." Pipper says. "What took you so long."

"We were scouting, mom." Chris says going towards everyone.

"Besides we didn't get any information until now." I say standing away from Chris.

I was just feeling awkward around him. I just stand there as I hear Chris explain to the group what we over heard.

"So they need all three of us? All three of who?" Wyatt ask after Chris finish.

I didn't notice but as Chris was telling our story Wyatt made his way over to us.

"I guess the three of us." I answer him "You know you, Chris and me I guess. I just don't understand why me."

Leo looks at me. He gives me a look that is saying either you tell them or I will.

"What?!" Pipper says.

"I…well. I think I might now what there talking about but they probably got it wrong." they all turn to look at me. "Well…umm. When Camelot arised there was word that Guinevere was the power behind both Arthur and Lancelot. She was a powerful witch. It is said that because her murderer was never killed Camelot fell."

"But Camelot live for many years after her death." Paige said. "You said so yourself."

"Ofcourse. We know that. But you all know how rumors end up finishing. Anyway they probably think that I am Guinevere's reincarnation." I say matter of factly.

"So they think that if you are you may be able to make Camelot real again." Pipper says.

"Specially since you are a descendant of there oldest daughter." Phoebe says.

"And since you are you probably can transfer powers or persuade the boys." Paige finishes.

"But what does Chris have to do with that?" Billy finally talks.

I just give her a dirty look. I still don't like her.

"Probably because he makes the three." Leo says making all of us look at him weirdly. Well except me. "You know there was a theeoh with Lancelot, Guinevere, and Arthur. With Guinevere being the center of them. So now there is Wyatt, Gwen and Chris."

"We are suppose to be like the ultimate power together. Or something like that." I chip in. "The protectors of our kingdom. You know since Wyatt has the sword he is king of Camelot. When and if he is ready to raise it."

"Camelot, but where is it?" Billy ask skeptical with my explanation.

"It's where ever I want it to be." Wyatt says from behind me.

He has been looking at me weirdly. At Chris too. Questions where on his mind but now wasn't the time for it.

"And since Camelot hasn't risen it can be in the underworld." Chris finishes.

"So the biggest weapon in the good side can be our on doing?" Billy says shock.

"Yes." I say quietly. "I hate to do this but if you guys don't mind I need to go. I have class in a few hours." I look over at Chris. "You should be going to bed too. I heard your morning teacher is a real witch."

He smile back at me.

"Yeah your right. She hates when I get there late. Goodnight every one." he says.

"Goodnight." they all say to us.

I nod my goodbyes and we both orb out.


	12. Unleashing our Emotions

-1Chapter 12-

"Hi." I hear a voice coming from the entrance to my office.

I turn around to see a tall blond young man by the doorway.

"Hey Wyatt. What's up?" I ask confuse.

"This." he utters this only word and before I know I am push to the wall behind me.

Wyatt's lips all over mine. I struggle to get away from his grasps but he is to strong and he has my arms held in each side of my head. After a few minutes he stops kissing me.

"What the hell Wyatt?" I finally scream out. "What do you think your doing?"

He smiles down at me.

"What else reuniting with my lost love." he says like he knew we were always meant to be.

"What are you talking about?" I ask shock by his answer.

"If we were lovers before. We can be again." he says trying to kiss me again.

Before he can kiss me again I orb out of his reach. Just I stand behind him I here the door to my office closing. When I look towards the door but I don't see anything so I turn back to Wyatt.

"You got it wrong. I don't feel anything close to that for you. I just see you like a brother type. That's all." I say trying to make things clear.

"But you can see Chris like that. I see the way you look at him. You were even holding hands when you orb to magic school." he says hurt and anger in his voice.

"Wyatt…" I say.

"Its okay. I understand." he nods and walks towards the door. "Don't worry I wont try it again. We need to work together. We are all in this together."

"I am sorry." I try to apologize but he holds his hand up to silence me.

"Its okay. But I am not promising I will stop. I like you Gwen, a lot. So if he messes up I'll be there for you."

With that said he walks out.

-------------------------------

Just as I close the door to my apartment I hear a soft knock. I open the door just a little to see him standing there.

"Hi." I say opening the door all the way. "What are you doing here?"

Before I can finish completely my words get eaten up by the lips of this man.

I kiss him back passionately. I have been waiting for this for so long. His lips. His hands. His body.

I wrap my hand around his neck and he enters my place kicking the door close as he walks us towards my coach.

I push him down and place my knees on either side of his hips. We continue kissing my hands pulling softly at his soft dark hair. His hands caressing my body.

I pull away from his lips and place my forehead on his. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"Hi." he says after a while.

There is a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

"What are you doing here Chris?" I say sitting next to him.

"I was just…" he look towards my bedroom. "Making sure Wyatt wasn't him."

"Right." I bite my lip in anger but I still can't control my anger. "What the hell were you thinking? That he would be here and we would have made crazy love or something?"

"Well yeah. I saw you guys kissing in your office earlier." I look away.

'So someone was there.'

"I just felt my heart being rip out of my chest and stomped on." I saw the sadness in his eyes. "I guess I just wanted to know the truth. So I follow you to your place."

"Chris, let me tell you what I told your brother. I don't see him that way. I only see him as a brother."

"Really?" he ask in a childish voice that makes me smile.

I sit back on his lap.

"Really."

Then I get up and walk him towards my bedroom.

A/N- Okay I finally get them together. Or did I? Hmmm….


	13. First Trio

-1Chapter 13-

A/N- Not yet sorry.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Pipper ask her younger son who is lying across the bed reading something.

"I am studying something that might help us to see who is after us." he says barely looking up at his mother.

She steps into his room and sits next to him. He puts the book to the page in the middle and in there she see an old drawing of a woman and two men beside her.

The woman seem tall. With long dark red hair and dark blue eyes. The name she was holding a bow and arrow. With a sword strap to her waist.

To her left and was a tall man. With dark hair and green eyes. He had a slim figure and was holding a sword. But not any sword it look like Excalibur.

Next to him was another man. Taller than the other two with dirty blonde long hair that was held in a ponytail. A sword held up high. They look ready to for battle.

Underneath that drawing was the words:

The last caption of the greatest trio to live and fight

For all that is good and honorable. The beautiful

Queen Guinevere, In the middle King Arthur with

The sword Excalibur, and The Always brave and

Honorable Sir Lancelot.

What got most to Pipper was that the images look just like her sons and Gwen.

"Were did you get this, Chris." she ask her son.

"Gwen." he says quietly.

"What did she just give it to you in class or something?" she says trying to make sure he didn't go to her place. But she is getting exasperated when he just looks at the wall. "When did she give it to you?"

"I went to see her." he says quietly. "At her place."

"Chris!!" she exclaims. "Oh if she…"

"Mom get a grip. Your over reacting." he says standing up.

Pipper stands up too.

"Look I just don't want you or your brother to get hurt. You have to stick together." she says.

"I know mom. I know that you are also afraid of us going against each other too." he says.

"You guys almost kill each other. And if anything bad happens to either of you because of her she would wish she never met me. I would blow her up to her ancestor's times." he says loudly.

"Mom, chill. We will work things out. As long as Wyatt keeps his hands to himself and his lips away from her. I won't do anything to him." he says warning her.

"Chris why you saying that?" she says.

"I saw him all over her in her office. He wouldn't even let her go." he says fire in his eyes.

"You didn't get in a fight?" she says worried.

"No that is why I went to see her in her place. I wanted to see what she had to say." he says.

"So she fed you this bull about it being him?" she ask angrily.

"Well, no. We didn't talk about that. But I know that she doesn't like him." He looks down at the picture. "Her soul belongs to someone else. Mom can you go now I need to continue reading. And don't blame her. She hasn't done anything."

His mother leaves but not before looking back at her son and whispering sadly.

"You are in for a heartache son. I know what she feels for you and what you feel for her but she won't make you happy."

She gives him one last sad look as he is reading and closes the door.


	14. Rescue Missions

-1Chapter 14- Rescue Mission(s)

"What the hell?" I scream as something hits my chest and leaves a wet mark at my clothes.

Just I stand up I am surrounded by five demons. I try to orb out, but I can't. As I try to run of one of the giant demons grab me by the throat. He covers my mouth before I can scream.

"What's wrong Winnie? Can't orb?" I look at him in shock.

'How does he know the nickname Chris gave me?'

I am able to pull away but the another one grabs me. Just as he does one of my students open the door to my school office. I try warn him but fortunately he is only knock unconscious.

"Lets go my queen." the demon holding me says as he shimmers out to the underworld.

Just as we leave…

"What is going on?" Chris says as he leans over the unconscious student.

As the student is coming to he whispers 'Miss Royal, no.'

Chris starts to panic. He starts to shake to poor boy for answers.

"Hey. Hey, dude wake up. What happened to miss Royal? Wake up?"

"No…" the boy then looks at Chris in shock. "You need to save her. They took her. They were big and just over power her. They weren't even…human"

"What are you talking about. Who took who?" Chris ask irritated that he wasn't making any sense.

"These men or I don't know what they were. They were holding her. She try to scream but they had a hand over her mouth. Then one of them hit me so hard I flew through the room and hit the other wall."

"Okay just calm down. What's your name?" Chris ask taking charge.

"Luke…" he says timidly.

"Okay Luke. Don't worry I'll take care of all of this. I will bring back our teacher. All you need to do is go see the nurse and get check out. Don't talk to anybody about this. I'll get in touch with you later. Got it?"

Luke just nods and runs of as Chris pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

"Wyatt they took Gwen to the underworld."

Ten minutes later…

Wyatt and Chris orb to the underworld. They walk around Chris was leading them to the place were the group of demons they spied on were last seen.

Just as they got to the place. They see Gwen lying on a bed looking rock she was unconscious. She looked bitten up a little.

"Gwen!" Wyatt says loudly as he runs to her side. Only a force field around him throws him away and he hit's the rocky wall hard.

"Wyatt." Chris says running into the room.

Just as he gets in five demons appear around them.

"Told you they will come unprepared. This witch has them in a tight leash." one of the demons say trying to make them angry.

"You'll pay for your words." Wyatt says standing up.

They start to battle.

Just as Gwen is waking up she sees both Chris and Wyatt on the floor. She is feeling helpless as she sees them in the loosing side of the battle. She still can't orb which means that whatever hit her earlier has taken her powers.

She sees the demons aiming fire and energy balls at the unconscious boys. She looks at the peaceful face of the boy that is stealing her heart and makes a decision.

Just as the energy and fire balls is about to hit the boys they reflect away hitting two and the other hitting the caves wall.

The remaining demons look at a floating Gwen.

"Leave them alone!!" she screams.

Wyatt begins to regain his conscience and sees a figure in front of him producing a fire ball in one hand and a energy ball in the other. Destroying the remaining demons. She runs to Chris and looks over at Wyatt that is sitting up holding his head.

"You okay?" she ask knealing beside Chris and cradling his head on her knees.

"Yeah. I'll leave." he stands next to her and looks down at his baby brother.

"That's good to hear." she says looking up at him. She holds her head for a second before turning back to Chris.

She starts caressing his face.

"Are you all right?" Wyatt ask her.

"Yeah, just a little head ache. Are you ready to orb to the mannor?" she ask him.

"Yes." he says quietly.

"Good lets go. I'll take Chris." with that they orb out of the underworld just as a witch appears where they just were looking around at the damage.


	15. To Much Power for one Person

-1Chapter 15- To Much Power for One to Have

I lay Chris down in the coach. I still have a headache but I need to concentrate if not I know I will loose control. The last thing anybody needed now was for me to loose control.

"What happen?" Pipper says as she gets in the living room.

"They kidnap Gwen in her office. Chris and I went to rescue her." Wyatt says walking towards his mother. I just kneel next to Chris caressing his face. "There were five demons. They overpower us. Then everything was a blur. I saw something or someone producing both fire balls and energy balls like the demons but…"

Pipper looks over at me. With the intensity of her emotions my head begins to hurt more and all of suddenly a glass vase breaks.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Wyatt exclaims.

"It wasn't me." Pipper says quietly.

"No. Not right now." I say holding my head between my hands.

"Whats going on?" Wyatt says.

"Go get your brother." Pipper says as Chris begins to wake up.

Tears begin to fall down my face. Then I am standing by Pipper looking at my floating body. The living room begins to become a chaos of things moving around my floating body.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris says as he looks at my astral self standing next his mother.

"The spell and potion wore out." Pipper says.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt says.

"I am a witch again." I say then he finally notice me. "I am the astral projection." I say answering the boys.

"Right." Chris says "What?"

"Before… umm the incident I was like you guys. Half white lighter. Half witch. I had the power to move things with my mind. Astral projection. Premonitions and the ability to feel peoples emotions and tap into there heads and powers." I turn to Wyatt. "That blur you saw was me. I tap into the demons and use there powers and kill them."

"But why now?" Wyatt says. "Why not when you were being kidnap?"

Pipper turns to me. She didn't want me to tell them everything. I knew then that is why she didn't want me to be with them. She didn't want me to make them believe they can be immortal.

"Lets just say I found an interesting thing in which I was able to stop emotions. I gave up my humanity that is how I only had a white lighter's power. I strip everything but that part of me. There was only one problem with it. If I ever feel a huge amount of emotion and have the need to use my power as a witch it won't work."

Pipper gave me a look that said if she could she would blow me up.

"So this?" Chris says looking back at the scene in front of us.

"She doesn't have the control she once had." Wyatt says.

"So much power and it all just came back to her." Chris says. "How did she control it before?"

Pipper and I look at him.

"What?" both Chris and Wyatt say at the same time.

"You." Pipper says.

"How?" Chris says.

"You help us focus in one thing. You. You were never afraid of this and when I will loose the control you were always there." my astral self says.

"So what do I need to do?" he says.

"I don't know." I say and then I am back in my body.

Chris enters the living room and is calling out to me.

"Chris?" I say opening my eyes but all I see is white. "Where are you?"

"Right here to your right."

"I can't see you." I say in a little scare girl voice. "Please help me. I am lost."

"You need to concentrate in my voice, honey. You need to concentrate in me. That is the only way to do this. You need to fight this if not I might loose you." I hear his trembling voice. "I don't want to loose you Winnie."

"Chris…" I begin to see where I was.

I saw things flying around me but I saw him standing there. So much sadness in his eyes.

"Chris." I say smiling at him.

"Gwen." he says as I fall into his arms.

--------------------------

In the underworld an evil witch is looking at her crystal ball at the scene above.

"Damn, I was sure that would have kill her. Now they closer than ever." the evil witch was screaming.

"Bianca come here." she screams to her right hand.

"Yes mistress what can I do for you?"

"Its time to speed up our plans. With her powers in control she can be a bigger problem to us than the Charmed Ones ever was. Specially to our special plans."

"Right. I'll get started with the plans."

"I told you we should have killed her when we had the chance." a dark figure steps out of the shadows when Bianca disappears.

"I know what I am doing." the witch snaps.

"Really? You better than anybody know the danger she has on us. Specially when she and that boy gets together. Talk about total destruction of the underworld. No more evil." the shadow man says.

"I have things under control. We will rule the world one day. You'll see."

A/N- Hope you guys enjoy the little surprise. Two chapters in one night. Anyway the more review the more I write so if you guys like it or hate it tell me. And thank you to those that review you inspire me to write sooner. Enjoy.


	16. A Witch and a Cupid Too

-1Chapter 16- A Cupid and a Witch Too

"What's going on?" Billy says as she enters the living room.

There is over turn furniture. A lot of broken glass. Different things that just don't seem to belong there.

As she gets closer she sees Chris pick up an unconscious Gwen.

"I am taking her to my room." he says and orbs out not waiting for anyone to respond.

In his room he lays her down on his bed. Sitting on a chair next to her. Looking down at her beautiful features. He places his hand over her forehead.

"Sleep, honey. I will sit here guard and make sure that you are all right. I wont let anything bad happen to you." he then kisses her on top of her head.

_In the living room _

Pipper and Wyatt begin to clean up the mess. Not saying a word to Billy.

"Ah, hello." Billy says.

Wyatt turns to face her. There is fear in his eyes but he calmly answers her.

"Its Gwen. That potion or whatever she did to get rid of her powers and mortality or whatever she did wore out. So she got a full force of her power and lost control for a while." Wyatt says still a little confuse. He turns to his mother. "How did she do that?"

Pipper gives her soon a worried look and shakes her head. Billy just looks away.

"We don't know." Pipper says calmly. "She just disappear one day and left us a note saying that she did it. That she will no longer suffer."

"Suffer?" Wyatt ask.

"The death of her husband nearly killed her but her sister was not done after killing him. She started to kill her charges." Billy begins to explain.

"Then she went after Chris." Pipper says sadly. "When we told her that her sister tried to kill him but luckly you saved him she left."

"She use her powers to be able to control Excalibur like it was you and…" Billy trails off.

"She used it to kill her." Pipper finishes.

"But she was full of sadness so she did what you know now." Billy says. "I destroy my sister and I didn't do what she did."

"Billy, please this is not the time. I swear you two fight more than my boys did." Pipper says irritated and at that moment the remaining glass in the room blew up.

"Okay, sorry Pipper. I'll just go." Billy says and walks out of the house.

When she is gone Wyatt drops to the couch heavily.

"Are you okay mom?" he ask her.

"You care about her, like a lot?" she says.

He nods.

"She is just amazing mom. You should have seen what I saw. It was like an angel protecting us. But she doesn't care for me. Not that way." he looks down sadly. "I mean have you seen the way she looks at Chris. She did it for him. I know she did."

Pipper sits next to her older son and places a hand on his arm. But before she can say anything else the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Wyatt says getting up and walking towards the front door.

Pipper just sits there listening to what is going in her front steps.

"Yes. How may I help you?" her son's voice comes to her ears.

"Hi." the female voice says. "I just move into the house across the street. My name is Bianca. I just wanted to meet my neighbors."

Pipper then gets up and walks close to the front doorway. Wyatt looks back at her and she gives him an encouraging smile when she sees the pretty young girl.

"Hi Bianca. My name is Wyatt and this beautiful woman right behind me is my mother Pipper." he says signaling to his mother.

"Would you like to come?" Pipper ask hoping to get his son's head from thinking of Gwen. "Well for some tea or something."

When the young couple is seated in the kitchen table Pipper starts to get out.

"Well as much as I would love to get to know you I have something to take care of." Pipper says as she begins to leave the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable Bianca."

She then winks to her son and goes upstairs to check on Chris and Gwen.

"How is she doing?" Pipper says from Chris' doorway.

He gets up and walk towards his mom and gives her a big hug.

"Oh, mom. I am so worry she wont wake up." he says near tears.

"Don't worry honey. She will be okay. You'll see." she says trying to make her son feel better.

He lets go of her and walks to her bed and looks down at her.

"Your right. She is strong and I am pretty sure she will hate missing class tomorrow."

"Yeah." she smiles back at him and leaves them alone.

Her head is full of concern for her youngest son.


	17. Secrets Uncover

-1Chapter 17- Secrets Uncover

As I open my eyes to the soft light of the moon I look to my right and sitting in a chair next to the bed is Chris. I look at his sleeping face. It looks a little peaceful but the moment the bed creak he opens his eyes. He blinks twice as he stares at me.

"Hey gorgeous." he says softly.

I smile at him.

"Hi handsome." I say looking at the clock on his nightstand. It is three in the morning. I stretch and yawn at the same time. "I guess its time for me to go."

"Why?" he ask.

"That way you can sleep in your bed and not in that uncomfortable chair." I say gesturing towards him.

"No problem." he then orbs out of the chair. I am confuse for a while till I feel something to my side I turn around and see Chris lying next to me. "You see we can sleep here together."

He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses the top of my head. A shiver goes through my body.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I say. 'I just don't trust myself around him.'

"I'll never do anything you don't want me to do, Gwen. I really care for you and I just need to know your okay." he says holding me closer to his body. "Just for tonight at least."

I am very tired so I gave in. I knew if I didn't he will follow me anyway.

"Okay, but just for tonight." I place my head on his chest and close my eyes.

Just I am about to go into dream world I hear him mumble something into my hair.

I think he said I love you.

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning I walk downstairs holding Chris' hand. We hear laughter coming from the kitchen so we walk in. Sitting there on stools is Wyatt with a beautiful girl.

"Oh, hi." Wyatt says barely looking up at us. "Hum, Gwen, Chris, this is Bianca she is are new neighbor. Bianca this is my baby brother Chris and… a family friend Gwen."

"Hi." she gives me a quick look and then stares at Chris.

Chris looks a little stun but then squeezes my hand lightly as to tell me he still prefers me.

"Hi, Bianca." we both say.

I then walk to the refrigerator and take out the carton of milk while Chris takes out two bowels and to spoons and places them on the counter close to 'them'. Well more like her.

I glare at her a little as she leans close to Chris but Wyatt didn't seem to notice. Its okay if he is blind by her as long as she keeps her paws of my man.

'Oh, crap. Am I jealous?' I then get the feeling of fleeing the manor.

"I have to go." I say as I walk towards the living room. Before I walk out I turn back to that woman and smile. "It was nice to meet you Bianca. Bye boys. See you later."

Just as I reach the bottom steps someone grabs my wrist and turns me around. I barely see a blur as I feel hot lips on mine. But just as quickly as I was kiss that kiss was over.

"Don't worry about her. She has nothing on you." a voice says whispering in my ear.

Before I can answer I see a tall figure with dark hair walk pass me.

"Hold on." I yell but he doesn't stop. I look around and when I saw the coast is clear I orb up to Chris' room.

As he opens his door he is face to face with me.

"Hey you cheated." he says as he starts tickling me.

"Chris, no stop it." I begin to scream with laughter. "Please stop, Chris. Your hurting me."

As I finish that we jump as a figure appears to our side.

"Oh my god Matty, you scared me." I say placing my hand over my chest.

"Oh you guys are just…" he blushes. "I just heard you and I thought he was hurting you."

"Wyatt." I touch his cheek. He is such a nice guy. "Your so sweet."

"So what I heard is right." a voice says coming from the doorway. "This is the famous mannor. The home that once belong to the charmed ones."

We turn to see Bianca standing there. The voice look at her dumbfound. But I notice her tattoo.

"Well, well, well. No wonder I didn't like you." I say addressing the other woman.

I turn to Wyatt. His face its plaster with apology.

"You orbed in front of her." Chris says turning to his brother.

"Its okay Chris." I say.

He turns to me with a look that is telling me that he thought I was crazy.

"Yeah Chris. Its okay. Everyone in the magical community know about the Charmed Ones." she looks them up and down like they were her favorite candy. "Specially the two handsome sons of Pipper."

I glare at her.

"Specially the evil community." I snap at her.

"I am not evil." she says defensively.

I then blow her up.

A/N- Okay guys I probably wont be able to update that often because I started school. But I'll try to put atleast one more chapter by this weekend. R and R, please.


	18. Cooptheraphy

-1Chapter 18- Cooptheraphy

"What the hell?" both voice exclaim at the same time.

"Hold on." I say waiting on that woman.

"What do you mean hold on?" Wyatt was saying. "You just blew up our new neighbor."

"Wait I didn't know mom was here." Chris says confuse.

"What is all the fuss about up here?" Pipper voice sounds in the hall.

"Its Gwen." Wyatt begins as Chris just looks at me with wide eyes. "She just blew up the new neighbor."

At that moment as Pipper turns to me I just signal back to the spot Bianca got blown up. Something was appearing.

"What the hell?" Wyatt says again as Bianca appears whole again.

"How do you think she knew who you were? She is a witch herself." I give her an bad look. "An evil one at that."

"Gwen she is not evil. You think I wouldn't know what evil is?" Wyatt says walking towards me and gives me a hug before he whispers in my ear. "I think you are a little jealous of her."

At that I turn red.

"She is from the family of assassin witches call the Phoenix. But if you don't believe me look it up." I turn to her. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you. If you guys don't mind I am going home now. I have work to do."

Just before I orb I give Chris a hug.

-------------------------

"Hi Gwen. Long time no seen but I think that is because for the past few years you been avoiding me." a masculine voice says from behind me.

When I left the mannor I went to magic school to look at more books to see why my powers were needed? Why not just kill us and take the sword?

I turn to face the man whose voice belong to.

"I haven't been ignoring you. I just have better things to do." I say to him.

"Your heart has been so close, Gwen. But now I could feel it. It is strongly beating for a certain man. A charge of your." he says.

"Coop I don't have time for this." I stand up and start scanning a bookshelf.

"There is always time for love." he says.

"Do you know my family's history. If you know that why you think that love will happen to me again. I already lost the man that I love. Remember cause you were there when it all happen." I say facing him in anger. "Doesn't every Cupid know of my family's curse in love. You keep on trying to set us up but we all end up sad and disappointed."

"Gwen I think everybody within a 100 mile radius of you felt your pain that day. It was so awful. But he was not meant for you. Not forever anyway."

"So what so he was destine to die because he loved me. If that is truth I don't want love. I renounce to it. I close my heart to you."

I turn my back to him. I can no longer hold my tears back. He walks towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to face him and bury my face in his chest.

"You have to trust me Gwen. At the end its all worth it. He is the right man for you. You just need to pass an obstacle." he says rubbing my back.

"The new treath?" I ask.

"Yes and your denial." he pulls me back and looks me in the eyes.

"I can't help it. If I loose him I don't know what I will do. He has become a big part in my life."

"Let me help you open your heart Gwen." he then uses his ring on me and I feel lighter. "How do you feel?"

I look at him.

"Thank you."

In the dark shadows someone is looking at the scene. That magical being is hidden with very powerful magic that not even Gwen can sense her. They then disappear to talk to the King of what they saw.

A/N- Okay. I need some help now. I actually enjoy the character Gwen a lot that I have to different stories about her. I would like to put them up when this story is about finish. So if you like her as much as I do give me a thumbs up or something. If you don't tell me. I might still write them but whatever.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19-

"Hi." I say stopping at the doorway to his room.

"Hi." he says back to me but he doesn't turn around.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Do you like him? You were pretty jealous in the morning when you saw her with Wyatt." Chris ask turning to me.

"I don't trust her and if you didn't notice she was flirting with you too." I say turning away. "I should go."

"Wait." he says standing next to me.

I stop but I don't turn around. I just can't believe that he would think that I didn't like him, when my heart aches for him.

"I am sorry. I just… he is so much better than me and I just hate to think that I will loose you." he says quietly.

I turn and look at him. I walk towards him and grab his hand.

"Lets go, Chris." without another word I orb us out.

---------------------------------

"So not even the great Gwen knew you were there." an evil dark figure talk to the young witch.

"No my lord. The queens cloaking power works wonderful. Even when that witch's power is out of control she was oblivious of my existence there."

"So what did you find out?" the demon ask.

"The only way will be through the oldest. If we go for the younger boy there might be some competition. Besides I have already befriend Wyatt. But I will be able to get in her nerves. Just like the queen wants. But for our plan to fully work…" she begins.

"We are going to have to get close to Wyatt." he finishes. "You hear that darling."

They both turn as the figure of the dark witch appears.

"As long as we get what we want." she says grabbing the demons hand.

"If that is what you want. I will give it to you. Total world domination." he says as the informant leaves them alone.

"I want what once belong to me. I want her to suffer." she turns to the demon and kisses him in a passionate burning kiss.

"Why love? Why do you hate her so much?"

"She took away what once belong to me. I was once the most sought out witch. Now I am forgotten like yesterdays news." he kisses his hands. "I am happy that I met you. If I haven't I would probably believe that good was the only way."

"My queen I aim to please you. I will make sure that at the end you get to do what you want with her."

------------------------------------------------

"Wow where are we?" Chris ask at the sight in front of him.

"A hidden area of beach I found when I live in New England. Back in my college days." I say closing my eyes and letting the breeze it my face.

"I love it. But why did you bring me here?" he says wrapping his arms around me.

"You look like you needed a brake. So since you like it the first time I brought you I thought you might like it again." I say shrugging a little.

"I don't remember ever being here." he says holding me tighter.

"I brought you when you were a baby. With…" I say but I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I am sorry." I just shake my head.

He then grabs me and puts me over his shoulder and starts running towards the water.

I begin to yell and laugh at what was going on and before I knew it I was sitting on cold water. I was shock for about a second before I grab Chris' hand and pull him down with me.

"Why did you do that?" he ask throwing water at me.

"Because you through me in the water." I say throwing water back at him.

We start playing around the water as the sun is setting and sky becomes darker. I finally get out and collapse on the cool sand. I look up at the starry night.

"Its beautiful." I say more to myself than to Chris then he too lays down next to me. Only he is turn looking at me.

"Yeah its very beautiful."

I turn to face him and I am met with his beautiful green eyes looking right at me. He look so handsome under the moon lights.

I just give him a big smile before lean towards him and kiss him. Are kiss intensifies and now I am lying on my back again with him on top of me.

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. The computer was down and stuff. It's a bit short I know but I hope you like it. I like to know what you think. Oh and about another charmed story I am thinking about starting it soon. Its more of Chris Perry and its not I am going to put it under friendship. Well you'll see when I get it up. Like I say I like all kinds of reviews. If I mess up or something I'll read.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20-

A strong masculine smell fills my nostrils. My eyes are stinging as the sunlight is the reason that wakes me up. I sit up to find myself in a room that is not mine. And what is lying next to me surprises me.

Its is Chris. Not just Chris. A naked Chris.

I get out quickly and change into my clothes. My sandy clothes. But just as I am about to orb to my place I hear a load grown and something hit a wall and stuff breaking from the downstairs part. I orb down just to see a group of demons attacking Pipper and Leo.

I begin to attack them and I soon destroy all but one that was put in a crystal cage for interrogation by Wyatt that was down there sometime after I came down. When Wyatt starts to ask questions Chris comes down.

"What happened?" he ask looking at his parents.

"The manor was attack while you were sleeping." Wyatt says giving him a dirty look. "It's a good thing that Gwen appeared or things would have been worst."

"Yeah, thanks Gwen. But why were you here so early?" Leo says turning to me.

"Ummm…." I say looking at Chris then to Wyatt and the look he had made me lie. "I had a weird dream. I think it was a premonition."

"Then why do you have sand on your clothes?" Pipper ask. "And is that the close from yesterday?"

"I must have grabbed in the hurry without noticing. Well I'll be back I am going to change to something clean. Just call me if you need me." I say orbing out.

Just as I get my towel there is a voice behind me.

"You lie back there, Gwen." the voice that made me jump says.

I turn to look at him.

"Right Chris just what your parents wanted to hear after being attack. 'Oh no Pipper the only reason I was here is because I spent the night with your son. And not like before you see this sand is on my clothes because we made love in the beach and then like a few more times here. I am surprise you didn't here us.'" I say going to my bathroom. "You should get back home before anybody sees your not there."

But he doesn't listen and orbs right in front of me.

Before I know it his lips are on me and we are taking a shower.

--------------------------------------

"Hey." I say walking into the living room. But there is only a black mark where the demon was. "What happened?"

"Bianca got a little carried away." Wyatt says standing behind me.

"So she is here." I ask coldly. "Where?"

"The attic I believe." he says looking me up and down.

I turn around and face him. Trying to act like I didn't care what he was doing. I was just there for the 411.

"Did you guys find out anything?" I say trying to keep my cool.

Chris is upstairs and I just hope that that witch will keep her hands of my man.

"He wasn't talking. So she offer to help and before we knew it puff. You look different." he finally says.

"I don't know what your talking about. I am still the same." I say trying to avoid his eyes.

"You slept with him." he says stopping right in front of me.

"No." I say flatly.

"You can't lie to me I heard." he says confident.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say. "I am going up to the attic. Are you coming?"

"Yes." he says following me up the stairs.

He stops me right in front of his bedroom and pulls me in closing the door behind him.

"You know I can orb out." I say.

"I just want to know the truth." he grabs my arm tightly. "Just tell me the truth."

"Alright. Alright. I slept with him and not once. Not twice." I say my voice slightly raise. "And you know what else? I love him and he loves me."

At that moment I feel my heart break. I didn't expect that he cared for me that much. I wanted to reach out to him. To touch him but before I can even move he left the room. Leaving me breathless and dizzy of his pain. I just wanted to throw up.

At that moment Chris walks by a now open door and sees me on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he says helping me sit up.

"Yeah. Its…" I took deep breaths. "He knows. Wyatt knows about us and it hurt him a lot." I say placing a hand over my heart. "It was so painful."

"Oh, honey. We should told him together. Not just you." he says holding me tight.

"Its okay. Come on lets go to the attic and find out more about those demons." I say standing up with him.

A/N- My Chris Perry story is up if you wanted to check it out. Its call Unwanted Friendship.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

As we enter the attic. I see Bianca standing in front of the book looking through. When she hear us come in she looks up.

Eyeing Chris like fresh meat. She walks over and hug him tightly.

"Hi, Chris." she says giving him a quick peck in his lips.

The moment I see that a window explodes. They both look at me.

"What?" I growl at them.

"Ahhh…nothing." Bianca says walking towards the book.

Chris walks over to me and puts an arm around my waist. He leans down to my ear.

"Do I detect some jealousy here." he whispers into my ear but I push mentally push him into a wall.

"So what have you found out?" I ask the witch I have learn to hate.

"I haven't seen anything yet. There is a lot of information here." she says not looking up.

Chris walks next to me rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah well that is all our family legacy. Centuries of work for the good side." he says looking down at me.

She looks up at him. All wide eye and flirtatiously eyeing him again.

"Can you please help me look through it, Chris? You probably know it more than anybody." she says.

He walks towards her and stands next to her. This whole time I am trying to control my emotions before I blow up the whole house.

Then she did it.

She puts a hand around him and leans into him.

And I lost it. She went flying into the wall behind her and as she lay still I blew her up.

Not really wanting to. Really. It just happen.

"Gwen!" Chris says worry. "Why did you do that for? Are you seriously trying to kill her?"

I glare at him and he shuts his mouth.

"She is just getting so close to you. She is not even trying to cover her actions up." I say irritated.

"Well according to you we are not even dating." he says mad.

"I am your teacher Chris. You know what can happen if people knew we were sleeping together?" I say.

"So your going to just deny that anything is going on between us?" he says racing his voice.

At that moment the unconscious figure of Bianca reappears.

"You know what? I have a better idea. There is nothing between us, Chris. If you want to sleep with that slut. Go ahead. Be my guess. Continue to flirt with her." I then get closer to him. "Just don't be surprise if I blow you up too." I turn to leave.

"Where are you going? We are not done here." he says.

I turn to face him.

"Yes we are." I look at her. "Just do whatever you want."

I say then I orb out.

--------------------------------------------

"I should have known to come here first." I say to tall figure looking over the bridge.

"You use to bring me here all the time. Remember?" the man ask still not looking back at me.

"I would have taken you to the top of the bridge. But I was afraid you will fall." I say standing next to him.

"So you had your first fight?" he says knowingly.

"It doesn't matter. This thing we have is noting but trouble. I should have known." I then stop. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs in answer.

"I just want to say I am sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on you. I just didn't know how much you felt for me." I say quietly.

"So you felt it." I nod. "Do you still feel it?" he says placing his hand over his heart.

I nod again. Tears in my eyes now.

"I am so sorry Wyatt." I then hug him from behind.

I place my head over his chest as we both cry.

-------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" a voice says from my couch.

"Out. How did you get in?" I say still mad.

"I orb." he says standing up.

"I need to get that fix." I say walking towards my bedroom.

"We need to talk." Chris says. "Please, we just can't…"

"Go home Chris. You have class tomorrow."

"Gwen, I am sorry." he grabs my arm.

"Don't you understand we can never be." I say crying again.

"Is it because of you being my teacher…"

I shake my head.

"My family is curse Chris. No woman in my family has ever been happy. I don't want to loose you." he tries to hug me but I push him away. "Its for the best."

Before he answers I orb him to the manor and put protecting spells around my place so he can't orb in.

A/N- Hey I didn't realize I gave you the wrong name of the other story. Its call Unwanted Friend. If your still interested. You know the drill people. J


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter 22-

"Mister Halliwell I expect to see you in my office during my office hours today. No buts, ifs or can'ts. Got it?" I say as I pass by Chris after class.

Its been a week since we broke up and he has been late or disrupting the class. His grades have even gone down.

"Hello?" I say as I see someone sitting in a chair as I walk into my office. A tall man stands up and I recognize him as he stands up. "Oh, hey Coop. What brings you to school today?

"Pain." he says holding his hand over his heart.

"Well there are a lot of people on campus." I say sarcastically.

"Not there's Gwen, yours and Chris." he says sitting back down as I sit on my own chair.

"I don't know what your talking about. I am perfectly fine with my decision. It is the best one I have made in a long time." I say looking him straight in the eyes.

"You can't lie to the heart Gwen." he says.

"And you can't lie to me. You don't feel anything. Not from me anyway."

Just as he opens his mouth someone opens the door.

"What do you want Professor?" an irritated voice says as Chris walks in.

I look over at Coop that has moan in pain. He is double over holding his chest.

"I have to go." he says and disappears.

"Who was that?" Chris says after a while.

"Your uncle. Sit." I signal to the chair Coop was just in.

He sits and looks around the office. When he finally looks at me I see the pain shinning through his eyes. When he sees me staring he looks away.

"Like I said what do you want Miss Royal?" he says softly.

"We need to talk about your behavior in class, Chris. You are disrupting my class. Failing test and quizzes. Your homework is half done. If you even bother to do it. On top of that your flirting with every girl in the class. Taking away there attention from me." I look him in his eyes. "If you don't want to be there anymore I suggest you drop my class because I won't tolerate it anymore."

"What your jealous of me and the other girls?" he ask getting angry. "You're the one that broke up with me. You're the one that ended this. My heart is in pain every time I see you."

"What do you want me to do, Chris? I am also your white lighter. At least until this whole thing is stopped. I can't leave you and your brother alone."

He places his hands over his face. Then looks at me again.

"I don't know. I am sorry for my behavior in class. Its just… I don't have a cold heart like you." he says quietly.

"Chris…" I say trying to say something in my defense.

But he walks out of my office without looking back.

I check my watch and go to my next class. After that I will go see Coop.

------------------------------------------

"I told you she was bad news. You shouldn't have let her come back. Not after all she done in the pass." Billy is saying to the Pipper, Leo and Paige.

"She was chosen to be the boys white lighter. What was I suppose to do?" Pipper ask.

"Look at your sons, Pipper. They look so miserable and you know whose fault it is? Its hers." Billy says in anger.

"You need to calm down, Billy." Leo says stepping in between the two witches.

"No, she is right." Pipper says turning away. "I have failed my sons by letting Gwen into their lives. I should have told her to leave them alone. I should have done something."

"No its not your fault Pipper." Paige says. "Its nobodies fault. We never imagine this to happen. Well, not really. We try to warn them, remember? But we can't stop nature. We can't stop love."

"You got that right." Phoebe says as she appears with Coop. "Just ask Cupid here. Or rather look at him."

"What is wrong with him?" Leo ask as all of them turn to look at them.

"He went to visit to broken lovers and came back broken himself." Phoebe answers.

"You mean Gwen and Chris." Paige says.

"The ones and only." Phoebe answers back as she helps her husband sit down.

"You see what I mean." Billy says.

At that moment Gwen appears and turns to Coop not noticing the others.

"Coop are you alright?" she asks.

"I have felt better before." he says still looking very pale. "And I am including your wedding day."

Gwen turns pale when she hears that.

"Well it wasn't me you were feeling." Gwen says with a tight smile. "I made that decision and I am sticking to it."

"Then that pain I was feeling was from Chris." Coop answers back.

Gwen turns her back to him and then sees everybody else. She starts to look uncomfortable with all the stares of wide eyes. At that moment the door to the manor opens up and in comes Chris. He takes one look around and runs upstairs the moment he sees Gwen.

"How can you be such a cold hearted b…?" Billy begins.

"Billy." Paige interrupts.

"You dare call me cold hearted. You think I don't feel anything and that one day I was bored and 'What should I do today? I know I'll break Chris' and Wyatt's heart.'" Gwen says getting closer. "You don't know me Billy but you are going to feel what I do."

Before Billy can say or do anything this red energy flies out of Gwen chest and hits Billy in her chest.

Billy instantly drops to her knees and begins to cry uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I love you so much." she keeps on repeating. "We just can't."

Everybody just looks at me as I look up the stairs to where Chris is in the attic. Looking for a way to put his emotions in use. Then things begin to break upstairs.

"Chris." Pipper says trying to go upstairs but Leo stops her.

"He needs to do this, Pipper. He will talk when he is ready." he tells her.

They then look back at Billy who can't stop crying. Then she stops and there is no shine left in Gwen's eyes.

"Why did you do that to me?" Billy says standing up to face Gwen.

Her face red in anger.

"Just wanted to show you what I really felt. Only no one can really tell and you know why? Because I don't want them too." Gwen says.

She then turns to face the rest of the group.

"I am sorry what I did to the boys. I really am. But I believe its for a good cause. I also need to inform you that while I did that to Billy I was able to look inside her mind." Gwen then turns to face Billy again. "And you know what I saw Billy?"

Billy turns pale at the questioning look of the others.

"I saw what you are hiding from us and I am going to end this now." Gwen pulls out a potion bottle but before she can throw it a demon appears and hits her in the shoulder with an energy ball.

Just as Pipper is about to blow up the demon he disappears with Billy.

"Damn." Gwen exclaims standing up. "She got away."

Just then both Wyatt and Chris come down stairs.

"Gwen." they both say as they see her injure.

Wyatt runs to heal her while Chris stays at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you alright? What happen?" Wyatt ask.

"A demon attack and left with Billy. But I am not sure why." Phoebe says.

"Because she is the person we are looking for." Coop says finally talking. "She is the one after them." he says pointing to Chris at the stairs and Wyatt and Gwen that are now standing next to each other.


	23. Not her Again

-1Chapter 23- Not her Again

"I can't believe this." Phoebe says sitting next to Coop.

"Your telling us, both of you, that Billy is the one behind this." Pipper says pointing at both Coop and me.

"But why?" Paige ask.

The boys just look at me in shock. Chris quickly looks away when are eyes lock.

"I was feeling hate and desire. Her love for power." Coop says.

"But how?" Leo asks.

"When I open my emotions to her I open hers to me. I could see into her mind as she can into mine. I guess that also brought a gateway for Coop here to feel as well." I say.

"I cant believe it. It is Billy. She can't…I mean she is like a little sister." Phoebe says shaking her head.

"It's the same as before." Paige says. "What are we going to do?"

"But why? Why is she trying to rule Camelot? Give the greatest power to demons. I don't get it." Pipper ask.

"I don't know. I am sorry. If that demon wouldn't have intervene we would know right now." I say looking at the sisters.

"What do you mean?" Chris says looking at me.

I move around the balls of my feet. I still feel like protecting the boys and I want to push them away from this. Let the sisters and me handle it but its our battle. Not the sisters.

"This bottle contains a very power truth potion. I know you guys have a spell to learn the truth but this is a very strong thing. I would have made her squeal her darkest fears even without asking her anything." I say. "Its temporarily and hard to make but it works really good."

"So if you would have hit her…" Paige says.

"We would know the truth." Phoebe finishes.

"The only problem now is finding her to use it on her." Pipper says.

"I have another idea. I want to use it on Bianca." I say.

"Why?" Wyatt ask quickly.

I turn to him apologetic.

"I am sorry Wyatt. I know you like her but I don't trust her. There is something very suspicious about her." I say.

"Please your just jealous." Chris cuts in. "Like you don't know what you want you don't want either of us to be happy."

"That is not true, Chris." I say stiffly. "Go out with whoever the heck you want. I don't care. Just let me make this clear to you. This is very important thing. Its not child's play. If you don't keep your head on you, you can hand over to the demonic side a very power and old magic."

Everybody looks at me surprise.

"But since I only have one potion right now I wont waste it on her." I finally say after a while of silence. "Not unless necessary. I think that Wyatt should hang around her and try to see what she is up to. Oh and Chris if you want to."

"What for?" Wyatt ask.

"You mean to spy on her." Phoebe ask.

"What your trying to hand them my son?" Pipper ask.

"I don't think so its to dangerous. What if your right? She might try something now that we have discover Billy." Paige ask.

"First we are not sure that she is working with her." Wyatt answers. "Second I can protect myself."

Wyatt looks at me and I smile at him.

"Its our battle. You have to trust us." I say.

"There my sons." Pipper says.

Leo stands up and goes to his wife.

"There my sons two honey but I trust they can do this. You should trust them too. They have in there corner a very powerful witch." he says to her.

I just look at them. After all these years they still the same model husband and wife. I can remember when I wanted to have that so long ago.

"I know. I just don't want to loose them." Pipper says.

"You wont mom." Chris finally says standing next to me. "If we need your help we will go to you. We know you will always be there for us but its time we finally step up."

"Billy is a very powerful witch." Phoebe warns us.

"We know what we are doing." Wyatt says.

I nod at them and take a hand from Chris and the other from Wyatt and orb us somewhere else.

"Where are we?" Wyatt ask as I let his hand go.

He walks around as Chris looks around but doesn't let go of my hand. After a while I pull my hand away.

"This is a room at my aunt's old house in which I learn magic. Where our family book is. The book of the moon. Its part of the original book that belong my families mother, Gwenivere, but it was cut in half and each side given to her two daughters." I say placing my hand on the tick book.

"Its bigger than the Book of Shadows." Wyatt says looking at it with wide eyes.

Chris walks over and stands next to me.

"Its amazing." he says flipping through it.

"There is a lot of magic here. Both good and bad. Some neutral as well." I say. "I believe that it might be better help with our problem since its so historical."

"We still will need the Book of Shadows." Wyatt says. "But it will do for now."

"So this will be our headquarters?" Chris ask.

"It will work. Its very protected with spells and stuff. Only I can orb in but I can change it to let you to in as well." I say. "Billy doesn't even know I still have this place. Not even the Charmed Ones know."

At that moment the phone Wyatt's cell phone rings.

"Its Bianca." he tells them.

"So just do as we plan." Chris says looking up from the book.

Wyatt nods as he takes the answer and walks to the far side of the room. I begin to look around the ingredients to see what I have to make more of the potion and what I needed still.

"Okay." Wyatt says after getting off. "I have to go talk to her. Gwen, you and Chris will try to make more of this potion of yours."

"I need to get some more ingredients." I say. "It can take a long time."

"Chris will help you. He knows how to find information of how to get things like that." he tells us.

"Wyatt…" Chris warns.

"Get over yourself little brother. Gwen is right this way to important to mess up." Wyatt says. "Gwen is not complaining."

"Alright." Chris says.

"Okay I'll see you guys later.

-----------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the underworld

"They have found you out my queen?" a demon says kneeling in front of Billy.

"What are we to do know?" a demon in the shadows ask.

"Bianca will have to be careful around them. She is the only hope we have." Billy says.

"And what of that thing?" the dark demon says.

"In the end I will take care of her. Vengeance will be mine." Billy says.


	24. A Little Adventure

-1Chapter 24- A Little Adventure

"We better get started with the potion." I say starting to look at the potion ingredients in the book.

I am standing right in front of Chris with only the book between us. I can feel his strong gaze on me. The sadness in his eyes and heart. The pain that I have caused him.

I turn away and start getting some of the ingredients. I grab a stool and stand on it to look at the top shelf to if some missing ingredients where there. Then something weird happen. I feel something move underneath me and my body started to fall backwards but something was holding me before I fell.

I turn to my left and I was face to face with Chris.

"Are you all right?" he ask.

"Yeah." I say nodding.

I look at our position. He is holding me bride style and so hard like he never wants to let me go. I turn to face him again and I begin to blush.

Then he kisses me hard and desperate. I respond with that same needing kiss. Love, lust, pain and hate all roll into one kiss. He lets go of my legs and wrap them around his waist. He pushes my body hard into the wall and I bang my head. But I don't care. Its like we need to release our anger.

Then when his hands start caressing my back from underneath my shirt I pull away and drop my feet to the ground.

He looks down on me in confusion for a minute.

"I am sorry." he finally says.

I just walk around him and back to the book.

"We will need to take a trip." I finally say. "One of the ingredients is a small plant that is located by the Amazon river. It needs to be fresh for it to work."

"Why don't we use the one you use in the other potion?" he ask me.

"I didn't make this potion. I found it a few years with the stuff of my aunt. When I figure out what it was for I kept it just in case I will need it." I look him in the eyes. "I have actually never made it."

"Okay. So…" he begins hesitantly.

"I will really appreciate your help Chris. I know you are a good potion maker. Come on you learn from your mom. If you want I'll go get the ingredients and you stay." I grab his hands. "It is our only hope."

"I'll go." he tells me. "It might be to dangerous and you heard Wyatt we need to stick together."

I smile at him and grab his hand. Then I let go remembering something important.

"Hold on." I say.

I walk towards a small door and open it and pull out a beautiful black cloak with a hood on it and put it on.

"What is that for?" he ask me.

"This was my mothers. My dad gave it to her for protection. It can also hide me if it is needed for." I explain.

"Do you have one for me?" he ask with a small smile.

"No but I do think we should stop at your place to grab a jacket just in case."

Without another word he grabs my hand and orbs us to his room. When he lets go of my hand he takes of his shirt and then his pants.

"What are you doing?" I say turning away.

"Changing." he says casually.

"If you were going to change you should have left me at my place while you do that." I say ignoring the feeling of seeing him. Touching him again.

"Done." he says. I turn around and see him in different clothes and now a jacket on. "Lets go."

I grab his hand and orb us to the place.

"What doe…" he begins but shhh him. He was talking to loud.

"We have to be quiet. We have no idea what creatures lurk here." I tell him in a whisper.

"What do you mean." he ask.

"This is a magical garden. Which means that is protected by magical beings. That's why this plant can't grow away from here. Its connected to this location." I explain.

Then we here a small roar and we turn around to be face to face with a creature with the face of a woman and the body of a lion.

"What is that?" he whisper into my ear as he stands in front of me.

"It's a sphinx." I say to him. Half laughing at his obvious need to protect me.

I step around him and get near the creature.

"Leave this place if you care for your life." the sphinx says.

"I know the dangers of coming here." I answer back. "But it is essential to have a plant from your magnificent garden."

"Does he know the dangers?" the Sphinx says giving a knowing look towards Chris.

"I'll be here to protect him." I say stubbornly.

"Very well. I'll give you a riddle if you answer it right you may come in but be warn the creatures that live in there." she says.

"What happens if we answer wrong?" Chris ask.

"She eats us." I answer him back.

"Well not both of you. Just the one that answers back." the Sphinx says.

"So let me answer." I tell him.

He is about to protest but the Sphinx begins to talk again.

"What creature walks in for feet in the morning. Two in the afternoon and three at night (sorry I am not good at riddles so I got this from Oedipus Rex well probably rephrase it a little, but that is where I got the idea)?"

"Man." I say with hesitation.

Chris looks at me. He is not sure if it was right so he is worrying a little. Then the Sphinx moves to the side and reveals a stone arch. She signals for us to go through it.

"Be careful. The only way out is when you come through here again. Which means you wont be able to orb out of there." she says looking at Chris.

"Come on lets go." I tell him grabbing his hand.

He doesn't move he just looks at me.

"Chris…" I say again.

He just keeps looking at me.

"I don't think it's a good idea." he finally says. "You can get hurt or something."

"If your to scared stay here. I'll go by myself."

I let go of his hand and start walking towards the arch. He holds my hand and turns me to face him.

"What?" I say to him.

"I don't want you to go. I'll go by myself." he says stepping pass me.

"Either we go together. Or I go by myself. Your choice." I say annoyed.

There is a small laugher combing with a soft growl.

"Fine. We'll go together." he says.

I grab his hand and we walk towards the garden.

We walk around still holding hands. He has no idea what we are looking for so he just keeps watch.

"There." I say kneeling down while I let go of his hand.

He kneels down to look at the plant. When I am able to pull it out I see Chris fly to the side. I turn around to be face to face with a komono. Its three heads eyes staring at me intently.

I look towards Chris and notice that he is having problems moving. I hid the plant on my cloak and am able to use it to turn invisible. The moment I disappear I move quickly because I know it will only work for a short while.

I run towards Chris and help him up.

"We need to move." I whisper into his ear.

Before he can register what is going on I notice the creatures tail about to smash us so I push him out of the way. Getting hit hard on my shoulder. I scream out in pain. The invisibility wearing out as I crash to the floor.

"Gwen." Chris screams as he runs towards me to help me up. "Are you okay?"

I nod while he holds me tight.

"We need to go the entrance. When we pass the arch the komono wont be able to follow us." I say sure of myself.

"But first we need to loose him a little." he looks at me a little worry. "You think you can use your power to confuse him."

"I can try. Just hold me up and don't move."

I close my eyes and concentrate but all that I can see is a fire wall. I shake my head.

"I can't get through." I tell him.

"Well we need to do? If not he will follow us and get us before we get close to the arch." he says.

"Well I have a plan but it's a long shot."

"What?" he says holding me closer.

"We can push him hard with our powers. Like away. Maybe try to move him." I tell him.

He nods and begins to count to three. When he says the number three. We move the creature far away. When we don't see him Chris picks me up and runs towards the arch. He never stops so the moment he passes it he orbs up back to our new headquarters.

"Its about time." a voice says. "You guys been gone for a long time."

A/N- Like I said the riddle I got from the story of Oedipus so I didn't make it up. I don't own it or the Charmed series. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please I can use the inspiration.


	25. A Big Shake

-1Chapter 25- A Big Shake

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or its characters. Only Gwen and the made up people and demons.

You know the drill or you won't read another chapter for a while.

"Wyatt, Gwen needs to be heal." Chris says as he sits me down on a chair.

"I am okay." I say trying to move my arm but the pain made me let out a little yell of pain.

"Right." Wyatt says standing next to me and healing me. "So where have you guys been?"

"No idea." Chris says shaking his head. "All I know is that is some type of garden in the Amazon or something."

"Thanks." I tell Wyatt as I start to move my arm again. "The good news is that I was able to get what we needed."

"You risk your life for that little plant." Chris says looking at me in anger. "We could have been killed."

Wyatt just stands back.

"I said you didn't have to go in. It was your choice." I say standing up and facing him.

I don't need him to be over protective of me. I am more capable of helping myself than most people.

"Yes we know that you're a very strong person Gwen." Wyatt says as he notices my anger. "What my brother is trying to say is that you mean a lot to us. So if something happens to you we wont be able to live with ourselves."

Chris walks away raking his hand over his hair. You can just feel the tension in the air.

I cross my hands over my chest trying to control my anger. After a minute I turn to Wyatt.

"What happen with you? Shouldn't you be with Bianca?" I ask ignoring the pacing Chris.

"Yeah I was with her. I just got back like ten minutes ago." he says looking at his little brother. "But I've been gone for three hours. That is why I was worried about you two."

"You could have died back there!!" Chris screams not being able to hold in his frustrations.

That's when I turn back to him and Wyatt gives him a weird face. Like saying that he is an idiot.

"I am not a child for you to take care of. I am a grown woman and I know the consequences of my actions. So don't you dare talk to me that way." I start jabbing my finger on his chest. "So I will appreciate you not worrying about me. There is no reason to do that."

Wyatt goes to the back of Chris and starts to pull him back. At that moment the room begins to move violently.

"What the hell?" Wyatt screams looking at me.

Chris looks at me and my expressions was telling them both it wasn't me. When the realization hit Chris grabs me and drags me under a table with Wyatt right behind us.

I am being squeeze between both boys. Then I just make a shield to protect us.

"Oh yeah." Wyatt says laughing.

"Duh." I say looking at the two of them while rolling my eyes.

"Hey you can't blame us for trying to protect you." Chris says.

Wyatt just smacks him on the back of his head.

"Thank you." I mouth to Wyatt and he just smiles at me.

After a long while the shaking stop. I finally let the shield go down as we get out from under the table.

"That somehow doesn't feel like it was normal." Wyatt says.

"Your right." Chris agrees.

"Something huge must be happening." I say I then look at both of them. "Go to the manor. I'll stay here and start on the potion while you go see how everyone is and see if you can figure out anything new."

"But…" Chris begins but he is interrupted by his brother.

"Come on." he says grabbing his arm and orbing out.

--

"Mom. Dad." both Chris and Wyatt screams as they enter the manor.

"I'll check upstairs." Wyatt says going up the stairs as Chris checks around.

"There not up here." Wyatt says five minutes later.

"There not down here either." Chris says.

"Where do you think they are?" Wyatt says joining his brother.

"I know. Magic school." Chris says after a while.

"Right. Lets go." Wyatt says grabbing his little brother again.

"Thank goodness your alright." the voice of Pipper is heard the moment they appear in magic school. "I was afraid for you."

"We do have a shield." Wyatt says.

"Where's Gwen?" Phoebe ask.

"She stayed back to work on a potion that had to be done right away." Wyatt says as Chris looks away at the mention of Gwen.

"Okay. So she is alright." Paige says.

Chris nods.

"Where is everybody else." Chris finally ask.

"They are with the other students." Phoebe says.

"Good the last thing we need is them being involve in this too." Wyatt says.

"How's dad?" Chris ask.

"Good. He is just trying to calm the students." Piper says. "It was scary. Everything just fell."

"Any ideas why this happen?" Wyatt ask.

"Well dear nephew. It all has to do with the movement of…" Paige begins.

"I know aunt Paige but I doubt this was a normal earthquake. It was more like an earth shattering movement." Wyatt says smiling a little.

"I know but I made you smile." she says then her cell phone rings. "Oh its Henry hold on."

They wait patiently not saying a word. Just grateful for the peace. A couple of minutes later she comes back.

"Okay continue." she says with a movement with her hand.

"How is Henry?" Phoebe ask.

"He is okay. A little freak out but he wanted to see how the kids are and me of course." she says.

They nod.

"So what do you guys think it is?" Piper ask her kids.

Chris takes a seat biting his lower lip.

"Maybe they decided to make a move. That it is time to get a go on since we know who is behind it." Chris finally says.

Wyatt sits next to him.

"Okay so what will they do next." he ask.

"I don't know." Chris answers.

At that moment they heard a loud crash in the main hallway. When they got there they saw Gwen lying in the middle battered up and bleeding.


	26. Attacking from Inside

-1Chapter 26- Attacking from Inside

I was going to hold of but decided to continue. Just kidding I am not that mean. I only don't write when I am not inspired. Hope you enjoy.

Oh I want to thank Lizardmomma for always Reviewing. Thank you. On with the story.

**I am going to start this chapter earlier than where I ended. I believe you guys want to know what happen to Gwen. I want to know too, lol.**

"Look what we have here. One lonely witch. Where are your groupies?" the voice says from behind me.

I turn and I am face to face with the woman I have become to hate a lot lately. Right under Billy.

"Bianca, how did you get in here?" I look at her more closely. "How did you know to find me here?"

"I have my secrets just like you do." she answers back.

"Yeah but mine wont make the world evil." I say back to her.

"Gwen I am hurt. I am in the same side as you. I am fighting with you. Not against you. I like Wyatt a lot and I know how much this means to him." she says giving me a big smile.

"I somehow doubt that, Bianca. I saw you flirting with Chris too."

"I am just a very friendly person." she says back.

"Friendly my ass. Get out."

I outstretch my hand towards the door and she is lightly thrown to it.

"If you wanted me to go all you had to do was ask." she says straightening herself.

"Okay please get the hell out." I say giving her a sweet smile.

"As you order my queen." she says before disappearing.

"What does that mean?"

I turn back to the potion and just as I start to pour into vials I am surrounded by six large demons each carrying various weapons. Axes, swords, and crossbows where being pointed at me.

I hear a soft click and I put up my shield just in time to stop the arrows.

"Sword!" I call out and my sword appears in my hands.

I produce a several fire balls around me and aim them at the demons with the crossbows. I get rid of my shield as I launch the balls to the demons with the crossbows. I am able to kill two of them but four more appear.

"You wont be able to destroy us that good your highness. If you kill us with our demonic powers the double will reappear." one of the demons say.

"Which means the only way out of here is by killing us with your sword." another say. "Or you dying."

"I guess I have no other choice then. Eight against one. How fair of you." I say back.

"Very fair considering." before I know it I am in a fierce battle.

I am able to kill the ones with the crossbows but I get struck in the leg by one stray arrow. Just as I kneel to pull the arrow of a sword handle hits me in the lip. I doubt it was aiming for that but it happen. Giving me a cut lip. I begin to taste blood.

I turn quickly at that demon and swing my sword hard enough to that I hit two more demons. Killing them. Now there is only three demons. One with a sword and the other two with axes.

"You are better than we thought." the first demon says.

"Fighting is in my blood. Its my destiny."

"And our destiny is to kill you." the one with the sword says launching himself at me.

I dodge down push my sword up stabbing him in the stomach.

"Now this is better two against one." I say with a smile.

I move my hand in a gesture as to tell them to bring it on.

They both attack from both sides and just as they are about to strike me I move away quickly so that they get each other.

Even thought they did kill each other they both got a piece of me. So when I knew I couldn't move much I decided to orb to magic school.

So I arrive with a loud crash.

"Gwen." everybody screams at the same time.

I am barely able to keep my eyes open but I knew who it was. Then I feel strong masculine arms hold me. As someone kneels next to us healing me.

When I finally open my eyes I am staring into the green eyes of Chris. I look to my side and see Wyatt.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt ask as I look back at Chris.

"Thanks to you yeah." I tell him still looking at Chris.

"What happen?" Piper ask.

Chris and Wyatt both help me up. They walk me to a chair where Chris sits down and places me on his lap. Holding my waist tightly. Like he didn't want to let me go.

At that moment Leo comes in. He looks at me and Chris.

"What happen? I heard a crash or something in here." he says.

"We are just about to find out." Phoebe says signaling for me to talk.

"I was at this place we have making the potion. When all of a suddenly Bianca appears." I look over at Wyatt but he doesn't show any reaction. "She was trying to convince me she was on our side. But I got so mad I kicked her out. So when I was putting the potion into vials I get surrounded by six armed demons. I use fireballs to kill two but four appear in there place. They told me that the only way to destroy them was to fight them."

Just as I am finishing my story I feel Chris arms hold me even tighter.

"I knew I should have stayed with you." he says when I finish my story.

"Chris, don't be stupid." I say trying to pull away from him. "We didn't know they will find that place. No one knows about it."

"Yet Bianca found you." Paige says.

"If only you three know. How did she find out?" Phoebe says.

"Unless…" Piper says looking at her eldest son.

I follow her eyes and look at Wyatt.

"You took her there?" I say pulling away from Chris.

"No I didn't." Wyatt says facing me. "I wouldn't do that to you, Gwen." he says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Than explain to me how she got in. How the demons got in." I say pulling away from his touch.

With that Chris gets up.

"If he says he didn't take her there, he didn't. We need to stick together." he says getting right between the two of us.

I turn away and take a deep breath.

"Okay your right. We need to be together because if we fall apart. Good falls apart." I say turning to them.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Piper ask.

We turn to the rest of the group.

I don't own Charmed. Read and Review, please.


	27. Going into the Past

-1Chapter 27- Going into the Past

A/N- Okay my readers. I decided to slow things a bit and give you some more history lessons on Gwen's ancestors. Hope you enjoy it. I have to say it is important for you need to understand your characters to enjoy them more.

So here it goes.

Merlin is in his potion's room with Genevie right in front of him. She has become a very strong which over the years. Since her mother's untimely death she has decided to take up magic to feel closer to her.

"What do you see now?" Merlin ask the thirteen year old girl when she puts her face into a frown.

"That." she says pointing towards the entrance.

Just as Merlin turns to look at the door the door slams open and in comes King Arthur. He gets angry the moment he sees his oldest daughter there.

"Genevie, what are you doing here?" he ask angrily.

"Just talking with Merlin, father." she says casually.

"No your not just talking to him. You been practicing magic with him. What have I told you about doing that?" he ask half screaming at the scared young girl. "Go outside I need to talk to Merlin. Now." he orders.

The teenager gets out of the room but bumps into her younger sister.

"Ariadna what are you doing here?" she ask her.

"I saw father come in such anger so I got curious. What has uncle Merlin done now." the younger girl says. "I have never seen him like this."

She is the exact replica of her father while the oldest looks like her mother. She even has her fighting instincts while the younger is as calm as her father. The reason she always follow him.

"Uncle Merlin has done nothing, Ariadna. Why do you always assume he has done something wrong?" she snaps at her.

"Because according to father he is a bad influence on us. Yet you always seem to be around him." the younger one says back.

"Its none of your business. You will never understand."

She begins to walk away but then loud voices from inside freezes them.

"For all the good magic had done for my family. My own wife didn't even see her death." there father was yelling.

"Magic?" the young girl ask.

The eldest puts a finger over her lips and they get closer to hear better.

"Magic has save you at war, Arthur. Why do you think she was always there by your side?" Merlin was saying.

The king looks away from his old mentor. He rubs his face in frustration.

"I don't want my daughters expose to that." he says quietly. "I don't want them to go through the danger there mother went through."

"It is the only thing that they have from her. Ariadna looks just like you and Genevie is a mixture. You should see her at work. It reminds me of their mother." Merlin says with a small laugh.

The youngest girl looks at her sister. She had never thought that magic was real. Just fairytale she use to hear and later on read.

"I said no." Arthur screams. "and that is final. My daughters will never learn how to do magic or that they even have magical powers. You erase Genevie's mind now."

When she hears that the thirteen year old runs into the room.

"No. I will not forget who I am. Who my mother was." she screams to her father. "You have no right to stir my life into the road I do not wish to be on."

"Genevie," the king tries to grab her but she moves away. "I am doing this for you."

"No, you are doing this for you. You hate my mother so much you wish to erase her memory from us." she screams. "It might have work on my sister but not on me."

"Genevie, don't be stubborn." he says.

"Fine you want to take this away from me, go ahead." she then walks up to her father and lowers her voice. "But I will find my way back to it. Even if it means leaving the country."

With that the girl walks away. Her sister looking at her father with a wide mouth.

**Two Years Later**

"What are you doing Gen?" Ariadna says getting close to her older sister.

"Keeping my promise." she says quickly.

"You can't. you just cant leave me here alone." she says.

"Arid, I had a dream last night. I saw mother. She told me never to forget." she shakes her head. "Father almost got away with erasing her from our minds but it didn't work. I want you to have something."

She pulls out half of a book with a bigger one underneath. On the top one is says book of the sun.

"What is that?" the young girl says.

"Part of our legacy." she opens it. "It is a spell book. You see there are two parts. There is this part and the part I am taking. The other book is call the book of the moon."

"Then what is in the other book?" she ask signaling to the big book.

"Mother told me that one day she will come back and will be looking for this. I have a copy but its small." she grabs her younger sisters shoulders. "You do have powers sister. Your just not as powerful but you have an important part for our magical family."

"What is that?" Ariadna ask crying softly.

"Your our families keeper. I am going to leave sister dear and I don't know what will happen but we will reunite. That is a sure thing. It not be in this lifetime but one day our family will be whole again." she says starting to cry.

"I don't want you to go, Gen." Ariadna cries out.

"I have to. I am so sorry. I wish I can stay." she grabs her sister into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"When father wakes up give him this." she says handing her a letter when she lets her go. "I better go. Don't forget. We are magic which means we will one day be together."

"Goodbye big sister." Ariadna says to her retreating form.

She looks out of the window as her sister gets on her horse and disappears into the night.

She then hears a voice in the air.

"Don't forget. Will be together once more."

Read and Review please.


	28. A Needed Talk

-1Chapter 28- A Needed Talk

'_What are we going to do next? Interesting question.'_

After a few minutes she left magic school and have gone to her place. She is confuse, what are they going to do next. She had never felt so helpless till this very moment.

She is suppose to be the wise one. The one with all the answers and only runs away from them to think. They must think she is a coward or something.

She starts rubbing her face. She is tired of this. Of her hiding her feelings. It has never been easy for her family. Love has always been a problem. That's why her aunt refuse to fall in love. She didn't want to feel the pain that came with it.

At that moment she hears her doorbell. She gets up and opens the door to reveal Wyatt standing on the other side. She just moves out of the way for him to come in. He walks and sits on the coach. She quickly follows and sits on a chair facing him.

After a while of silence she speaks up.

"What's up, Wyatt?"

"I don't know. This is all so confusing." he confesses. "All that is going on. They are after us. The problem is someone we know and we once trusted. I just hope you wont do that to us."

"What would make you think I am capable of doing such a thing. I am a good witch. I have my issues but I am not evil."

"I need to know something. Something about you and Chris." she nods at him. "What is going on with the two of you? I need to know so that if you guys are together I am ready to see you. I want to start moving on."

She grabs his hands.

"I care for Chris a lot. But I know it can't happen not now. Maybe never." she pulls away and sits back on her chair. Almost lying down. "My life is to complicated. Right now its to complicated."

"Would you guys ever get together."

"I don't know. I wish I can happen but I also know that if it doesn't it will probably be for the best."

She is holding back tears so her lips begin to quiver a little but she controls her emotions and looks at the man in front of him.

"You love him that much?" he ask and she nods.

"I am sorry, Wyatt, but I can't lie to you. Not about this. If I do its like giving you some hope that is not to happen. I care for you but not that way."

"I know."

"But its not like we can be. Chris and me. Just because I love him doesn't mean that we will get married and have kids. We might never be together again."

"Just do me a favor." he says and she nods. "If you guys…if you do get together wait till this is all over. I…its just" he bites his lower lip.

"I understand."

"So what are we going to do?" he ask changing the subject.

"I really don't know. What happen between you and Bianca?"

He blushes when she ask that.

She looks at him and raises an eyebrow and signals to continue with her head.

"Well we kind of went out." he says.

"Really? Go on."

"Jealous?" he says with a smile and she rolls her eyes at him. "No, okay. So we went out and talk. She said she had no idea that Billy was evil. She can't read mind. But I think she said that to make you look bad or something."

"You think." she responded annoyed at what that woman said. "Go on." she says calmer.

"Anyway. All in all it was a date. She also ask about you and Chris."

"Why?" she says.

"Just curious, it guess." she rolls her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open on her. I can't read her. Remember last person I couldn't read ended up evil."

"Billy." he says and she nods. "So you think that they might be working together?"

"Who knows? Just be careful. She might want to separate us. If we are fighting the bond we are suppose to have can be easily broken. We are stronger together. Yes that includes you mister powerful."

They laugh for a while.

"We needed this." he says.

She nods.

"Its been so long since we truly laugh together."

"I should go now. Everybody must be wondering what happen to me."

She looks at him and smiles.

"Goodnight Wyatt."

"Goodnight." he kisses the top of her head and orbs out.

She gets up and starts walking towards her room. She stops when she hears a soft knock in her front door.

She is wondering if Wyatt forgot something.

She opens the door and is surprise to see who was standing there.

Dum, dum, dum. Cliffhanger. Who is there? What will happen next? Review and you'll find out. Oh and I been having a little bit of writers block on this story. But now I feel inspiration coming up.


	29. Trio in Trouble

-1Chapter 29- Trio in Trouble

I want to thank Lizzardmomma for the reviews. Read and Review please.

I don't own Charmed. I just made up this story and the character Gwen Royal who I have already use in another story as well.

"What…" I begin confuse as to who has come to visit me at this time. "Come in."

"Thanks." he says coming in.

I close the door and turn to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

At that moment he grabs me tight to his body and starts kissing me.

I usually have good control over my emotions but the moment he places his lips on top of mine and presses our bodies close together I begin to melt. He carries me like that to my couch and lays me down there. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing my neck. My ear. At this moment I my mind is unclear and all I can think of is him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispers to my ear in a husky voice but continues to kiss my neck.

"Umm." is all I manage to say.

"Just say the word and I will stop."

I hesitate for just a second but just decide to wrap my arms and legs around his body. Making him get closer to me.

"That's what I thought." he whispers as he lowers his head down my body.

"We…we should…" I begin. "We should go somewhere else for this. My bedroom?"

"You read my mind." he says orbing us to my bed. "This is so much better." he says kissing my lips again.

"Much better." I say pulling at his shirt.

--

The sunlight on my eyes wake me up. Everything is a little fuzzy. I reach out my hand and I feel the warmth of someone else. I turn to my right and look at the man lying next to me and scream.

He jumps up surprise and looks at me.

"What is wrong?" he ask.

"I thought this was a dream. Not that…not that this really happen." I say.

I get up and wrap a sheet around me.

"You were willing and happy about it last night." he says.

"Just put some clothes on, please."

"I don't know where you threw it at." he gets up and I can see all of him.

I cover my eyes.

"Put a towel or something around please." I say looking for some clothes to put on myself.

He puts his arms around me from behind. Then whispers into my ear.

"What is wrong honey?"

"We have decided not to do this. That is what's wrong. What made you come here for that anyway."

I pull away from him and sit on my bed.

"I came so we can talk. Except the moment I saw you I couldn't help it. You are so beautiful. We been through so much lately that I am afraid of loosing you." he kneels in front of me. "I want to at least know that we had one more night just in case something happens to us. If I die."

"Chris…"

"No listen up. I know that you don't want to be with me no more. That I am just a dumb kid to you but there is so much history and love between us. I also know that Wyatt is trying to get over you." he continues before I interrupt. "He told me. So we should probably stay away from each other until after this."

"So if you understand then…"

"Like I said I just had to see you and the want to hold you took over me. When you didn't push me away it got a little out of control."

"Your telling me." I get up. "You should put on your clothes and get home."

He nods and a few minutes later he was gone.

I put on a bathrobe and got a towel and some clothes to change into after a shower. Just as I am about to close the door to the shower I hear the doorbell. So I put my stuff down and go answer it.

"Hi, Wyatt. Bianca. What are you doing here so early?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything just walks in and go towards my bedroom in fast steps.

I walk to him confuse of his actions. While Bianca stays behind in the living room.

"What…" I begin.

"Where is he? Where is that traitor?" he says turning to me.

"What are you talking about?" I say still not one hundred percent sure of what he was talking.

His eyes were blazing in anger and I had a pretty good idea what has been happening. Specially if Bianca has been with him.

"My little brother. I know he was here. I saw you guys in bed this morning."

"How did you get in? My place is anti orbing. No one can orb in except me. You can only orb out." I say frantic. "Are checking on me?"

"You left the door unlock, Einstein." he says sarcastically. "I walk in to see if your awake and then I saw him there. You both promise me that that will not happen until this is all over."

He looks so hurt and angry.

"Wyatt, we didn't mean to. Its not going to happen again. It was a mistake."

"I wonder what else you guys are doing behind my back." he says sitting on the coach. I turn to look at Bianca. "Next thing I'll know its that you and him are working with Billy to get Excalibur away from me. Or maybe that you are the bad guys."

"You are being paranoid. What will make you think that?" I say in surprise.

"Maybe you and Chris want to be the next king and queen of Camelot." he says.

His words cutting into my heart like knifes.

"I can't believe your saying that. Its all your fault." I say turning to Bianca. "You are giving ridiculous ideas to him."

"Its not her fault." Wyatt says and I turn back to him. "She just open my eyes."

"I'll be outside." Bianca says walking outside and closing the door.

"Or you believe so?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Tears on my eyes.

After a few minutes of silence I sit in front of him on the coffee table.

"Look at me Matty. How can you think that from us? I will never think of doing something so evil. Your brother sacrifice his life to save you."

He lifts up his face and looks at my tear stain face.

"You betrayed me." he says.

"Wyatt…"

"No, its my turn to talk." he wait's a few minutes before he talks again. "I can't trust either one of you. You both promise and you did that."

"Wyatt, be reasonable. You think if I really wanted to take your sword I would have done it before. I already took hold of Excalibur."

"Maybe you can't do it right now. I am more powerful." he says.

"Please Wyatt, calm down."

"I need to go."

"Wyatt…"

"I am sorry. I can't face either one of you."

"But…"

Before I can say another thing he walks out the door and orbs with Bianca.


	30. Turning Point

-1Chapter 30- Turning Point

I don't own Charmed or the Camelot story. I just found a way of mixing them together.

"Chris. Chris, where are you?" I say as I orb into the manor.

I then hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I turn to see his worry face.

"What is going on?"

I barely change quickly as I came over here.

"Its Wyatt. He found out about last night and he says he doesn't trust us."

"Don't worry, Gwen. He'll get over it."

I shake my head.

"He has been talking to Bianca. He was telling me how bad we are. That we are both going against him. That we want to rule Camelot not Billy."

At this point he is following me into the living room. I drop myself on the couch.

"What are you saying? He thinks we are the enemy now." he says sitting next to me.

"Yes. He doesn't trust us. He said we both promise to wait and a few hours later he found us in bed."

"Okay I understand he is mad at us. I would be pissed of and wanting to kill him." I turn with a frown to look at him. "But I don't think I would go to the extreme and call you guys the bad guys. Maybe he was just very mad. We just need to give him a few days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he knows we need to be together and he is smart. He wont let no woman brainwash his mind. No matter how pretty she is."

"So your confessing that you think Bianca is pretty." I say quietly.

"Gwen, yes I do think she is pretty but I think your beautiful." he wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. "There is no competition between you two."

"Are you sure?" I say. "She's even way younger than me. Why would you want to be with old me?"

"Easily because I love you." he then lift my face up and kisses me.

"I can't believe this!!" a voice says from behind us as we pull apart. "I came here to apologize and I find you both here kissing."

We are now looking at Wyatt. He looks so angry.

"Wyatt." I say getting up. "You're here. That is good."

I begin to walk around to get near him but he holds up his hand.

"I am sorry Gwen. I don't know what to do."

I try to look into his head but its all jumble up.

"Where have you been Wyatt? What have you been doing?" I say trying to get near him again.

Then with one swift move of his hand the hole and both Chris and me go flying to the other side of the room. When I look back at him I feel a dark aura around him.

"I am sorry. I can't trust you anymore." he says as posses. "You have betrayed me. You both lie to me. Its me against you two."

Chris gets up and starts to move towards his brother slowly.

"No, Wyatt. We will never do that to you. We both love you. You're my big brother. I have always looked up to you. I still do."

Wyatt moves his hand and Chris flies to his left hitting the side wall. He falls unconscious to the ground.

"He has always been a pest." he says to me.

"He is your brother, Wyatt."

"You want me to do the same thing to you?" he ask.

"You can't. Even if you get the guts I am to powerful to let that happen." I get up and face. "Wyatt, please don't do this. Remember what we talk about. We need to stick together."

"I also remember you promising me you'll wait and I believe you." he looks away. "I believe the both of you and you both stab me in the back. How you expect me to believe you now?"

"Wyatt, please we didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did. I…." he closes his eyes.

I am beginning to see into his head once more. Something is not right. Then it all becomes jumble and I feel myself being thrown to the other side of the room. Opposite of Chris.

I look at him in surprise. I am barely awake.

"You are both against me." he says. "You both want to gang up on me but I wont let you. You wont take my sword. My power."

He then orbs out and I fall into darkness.

--

"Gwen. Gwen?" I hear a voice from somewhere in the darkness. "Wake up Gwen."

"How is she doing, mom?" someone else says.

"She's still not waking up."

I feel some pain as someone moves me. I let out a low moan. Then I feel someone kneel next to me.

"Gwen, honey please wake up." that male voice says again. "Come on sweetie."

I open my eyes and see Chris kneeling next to me. I am feeling relief on seeing him. I lift up my hand and touch his cheek.

"Your okay." I say almost in tears.

"Yes, I am. How are you doing?" he says looking down on me with concern.

"I am doing good now."

"Good. Now can somebody tell me what happen here?"

I turn to see Piper on my other side. She is standing and looking down on us impatiently.

Chris helps me get up. Then takes me to a chair where he sits down and places me on his lap. Wrapping his arms around me. He buries his face into my neck. Takes in a deep breath and looking back at his mother.

"It was Wyatt." he says.

"What do you mean, Wyatt?"

"He did this." he answers.

"But why?"

"He thinks we are against him." I say looking away. "He found us…together and he lost it."

"Together? Together like…"

"Together." Chris says.

"Oh." Piper says. "But what does this mess have to do with the both of you."

"He thinks we are the enemy." I say. "They did. They were able to brake us up."

"We are in trouble." Chris says holding me tighter.

"This can't be happening." Piper begins. "Not again."


	31. The King has Arrive

-1 Chapter 31- The King has Arrive

Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a writers block. But here is the next chapter.

Don't forget to review.

"What are we doing down here?" Wyatt asks Bianca.

"I know some people that will help you, Wyatt." she says.

"But this is the underworld."

"Yes, well you, your brother, and that witch has force them into hiding." she places her hand on his arms. "Believe me there not evil. I wouldn't be bringing you to see her if she was."

"I don't know…"

"Don't you trust me?"

She stops them from walking and looks right into his eyes. He closes his eyes and starts walking again.

"Yeah, I trust you. I know you will never do anything to hurt me."

"Okay, we are here."

Bianca turns them to face the right and all he sees is rocks. Before he can say anything Bianca touches it and the wall disappears. She leads him into a room that has a round table in the middle and several chairs around it. There is to bigger chairs on the back of the room. At that moment a woman comes in.

"Bianca, what I wrong? Why…" the woman stops as she lays eyes on Wyatt.

"Billy, I am out of here." Wyatt says just about to orb out.

But Bianca holds his arm tight.

"Hold on Wyatt. Its not what you think. Let her explain to you the truth. We are not the bad guys. They are." Bianca says.

"Its true, Wyatt. I want to help you. We want to help you."

"Then what is this?" he signals around the room. "It looks to me you are the bad guys."

"When we heard what they did to you we decided you might need some help to defeat them." Billy walks up to him and leads him to one of the big chairs. "We don't know what they'll do but I have an idea."

"What?" Wyatt says as Bianca silently takes a seat on one of the chairs around the table.

"They will probably seek the help of the other sister. The other daughters of Genevieve and Arthur." Billy continues.

"I don't get it. Is that bad?"

"Imagine there powers combine, Wyatt. All the knowledge the other one knows. She is the keeper of the family. Century after century after…well you get the point. If they feel your not right for the sword and Camelot they can take it away." Billy says.

Bianca gets of her seat and kneels in front of Wyatt.

"You are the rightful king." she says. "You shouldn't let them take that away from you. You deserve Camelot not them. They had there chance and they screwed that up."

Billy puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We are here for you. While you are at our side we will help you defeat them." Billy and Bianca bow to him. "You will be our king."

"So what do you say?" Bianca ask.

Then something hit him from behind. He didn't notice. No one did.

"Alright lets do this."


	32. Next Step

-1Chapter 32- Next Step

Sorry for the long wait. Been enjoying my time off school a little to much but I am back. I am also happy to announce that I made up my mind of where I am taking this story so I hope to update better now. Like before.

Don't own anything charmed related or King Arthur related.

Gwen is sitting on the edge of her bed. The bed she has been sharing with the man she loves for the past few days. Since the little incident with Wyatt they have been scared and been finding solace in each others arm.

Even if it was only holding each other tight not wanting to let go. That is all they needed for now.

Only she knows that it is time for action. Making a bold decision she gets up from the bed quietly and puts on her baby blue fuzzy bathrobe and matching slippers.

She goes into the backyard and enter the little room that has been setup for magical things ever since she can remember. Closing the door softly she walks towards the book of the moon. Her families legacy dating back to Merlin's time when it was one with the book of the sun.

There in the very first page. A page hidden from sight for a good reason she found the spell she needed. The spell that will unite the two books back into one. Whatever that meant.

She read the list of the ingredients she will need to make this spell complete. She turns to look for them when she hears someone orbing in. She turns around to be face to face with the Charmed Ones.

"Where's Chris?" Piper ask.

"Still in bed. Its been a hard few days."

"We are worry about you, Gwen." Phoebe says.

"We just want to know what is going on." Paige finishes.

The younger witch rubs her eyes and sits on a chair heavily.

"I don't know what we are doing. I haven't slept in days. I don't know what will happen, honestly." she looks up at them. "But I have made a decision. I will have to go check it out to make sure its good. So I am going to leave Chris behind. If anything happens to me at least he will be here and you guys could help him."

"You can't leave him behind." Piper says quietly. "You are working together. You are one." she looks Gwen right in the eyes. "You are stronger together."

"But, Piper…"

"If anything does happen to any of my sons I understand. We understand. We try to protect them as much as we can but at the end we can't stop destiny."

Piper's sisters nods with her words.

"Good luck." Piper says before they orb out.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Chris walks to Gwen and puts a hand on her shoulder then turn her to face him. "So what is your idea?"

She gives him a small smile and signals towards the book. As he walks to it she continues to look for the ingredients.

"So what does this spell do exactly?" he ask after reading it a couple of times.

"When the book was separated by the eldest daughter the book was cut into two. She gave a spell at the beginning of this book and the last page on the other for the moment they needed to unite."

"But I have look through this book a lot and never seen this before." he says looking at her confuse.

"Its an emergency spell that only just in case of an emergency we will find. And well wualah. It has appear."

She stands right in front of him and looks at him.

"What?" he says hesitantly.

"We have no idea what will come with this spell or what it really means to do. We might be opening a door of no return. The problem is I am out of ideas and I am tired of waiting on the others next move. We can't keep waiting and trying to play defense of something we don't know. I need your support for that. We need to be on the same page."

He grabs her hands and kisses both of them.

"Lets do it."

"Okay, pass that over here."

After a few minutes of brewing the ingredients they were back in front of the book.

"I think it will work better if we held hands." she says blushing.

"You'll do anything to touch me." he says smirking.

She smacks him in the side of his arm and kisses him in the cheek.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you."

"I love you too." he gives her a small smile. "Are you sure this is a good idea."

"You have another idea?"

He shakes his head.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. I'll be here for you." she says standing in the other side of the table right in front of him.

She grabs his hands with the potion in between them and the book next to it.

"Repeat with me."

He nods and they mentally count to three together say:

"Once united

Now apart

Let the bloods

Remove our hoods

Let us see

What we have lost

We ask you please

Let time

Unite us

Once more

To appease

This crime

Of love and time."

Gwen then drops the last ingredient. An olive tree twig. Then the room is fill of white smoke and the last thing she sees is Chris collapsing in front of her before blacking out herself.

There you go. Yeah I know what kind of spell its that. Sorry. Don't forget to review.


	33. Family Reunion

-1Chapter 33- Family Reunion

Hope to read your reviews. On with the story.

"How are you feeling, love?" Bianca says as she places a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"I am very confuse. Are you sure this is the right thing to do? He is my brother and he won her fair and square." Wyatt looks down at his hands that are in his lap. "Well I actually believe I never had a chance."

"Maybe your right. At least about there love, but if they unite it will be suicide for you."

"What do you mean?"

"They want Excalibur, Wyatt. If they have that they will once again rule Camelot. Leaving you with nothing once more." she sits next to him and holds his hand. "Are you willing to give up everything to them?"

"If it means not fighting my brother, yeah." he says getting up and pacing around the cave. "Why are we here in the underworld anyway? If we are the good guys. Why aren't they hiding?"

"This is for our own protection. We can't be on the surface unless we have a plan. They can attack us at anytime." she says as she watches him pace in front of her.

"What do we need to do that? I am tired of being down here. I need some fresh air."

"Billy is working on that." Bianca says looking away.

"And I found a way." the blonde says entering the room. "The key is…"

--

"Are you sure that is them?"

Gwen hears as she begins to wake up. As she opens her eyes she is having problem focusing. When she looks to her right she sees the form of the man she is willing to give her life and soul to. Then when she sees to her left she sees a group of red head woman talking to each other.

She sits up all of a suddenly not knowing what the hell is going on.

The oldest of the women sees her and walks towards her.

"My queen don't move. You are still not fully recovered." she says that as the other two turn to look at her.

She notices that the woman seem to be related. Three generations to be precise.

"What is going on? Who are you?" Gwen says placing her right hand over her forehead.

"You called your first spell. The one to unite the books." the youngest girl says. She didn't look to be over sixteen years old. "I am Alexey." she then points the woman next to her. "This my mother Anne. That is my grandmother Anya." she says pointing to the older woman that called her there queen.

"Who are you and how did you get that spell?" Anne ask angry.

"I am Gwen. That spell came from my legacy. I am afraid that dark Camelot will rise. Two dark witches and demons have capture the new king. They are twisting reality for their own good. So I fear." Gwen explains glancing over to the still sleeping Chris.

"You both look just like them." Alexey says with a twinkle of joy. "I always dream to be alive when the time came. I read all the stories through your times together."

"Daughter, please, you are going to freak her out." Anne says.

They hear a grown and all eyes turn to the moving form of the old king.

"Your majesty." Anya says kneeling in front of him.

"What is going on?" Chris says finally sitting up and seeing the other three woman. "What happened, Gwen?"

"We are descendants of the youngest daughter." the old woman says.

"And keepers of our lives." Anne continues as realization of who was there with them finally hits her.

"We are here to help you, old king and queen of Camelot. We will help you save good." Alexey finishes of.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Gwen says.

"We bring back the old king and queen." Anne says.

"You mean like have a séance or something?" Chris ask.

"No silly." the teenager says covering her mouth.

"They live inside of you." Anya says touching Gwen's forehead.

"No." Gwen says getting up and walking towards Chris. "How do you plan on doing that. You can't…"

"Can't what?" Chris says.

"If what you say is true, Gwen, we are in big trouble. You both have the power to defeating this new evil inside of you." Anya says.

"We can bring it out." Anne says with a big smile.

"That is why you came to us. To help you." Alexey says.

"This is creepy." Chris says. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Just say no, Chris. We can loose ourselves by doing this." Gwen says grabbing his hand. "What is going on?"

"You can't orb in here, Gwen. This place is magically protected." Anne says.

"Then where is the exit. I want to get out of here." Gwen says helping Chris up who is still feeling a little woozy.

"I am sorry." Alexey says before they are both hit with something in there backs.

They fall once more unconscious not hearing the spell being chanted by the three other witches.

They just fall into a dream full state in which they see all there different past lives until they see the farewell between a king and his queen.

The end of the beginning of this all.


	34. Trio Risen from Death

-1Chapter 34- Trio Risen from Death

"Okay, now tell me the rest of the plan." Bianca says as she is being pull away from Wyatt.

"It will no longer be Wyatt that will be helping us." Bianca gave her a confuse look. "We need someone that is willing to pull the trigger, if you know what I mean. Someone's who conscious won't get on the way."

"But I thought we needed Wyatt. That is why I been close to him."

"We do but it won't be him. Not him him anyway. You'll see." Billy says leaving the other witch to go back with Wyatt.

As Bianca nears the handsome man she begins to think of how she got herself involve in such a mess. She didn't even believe in what Billy says. She is not stupid. She is more of a rogue witch.

Then what is she doing. She shrugs and sits next to Wyatt.

--

"I can't believe they are still out of it." Anne says to her daughter.

"Just keep your eyes open." Anya says. "They are very vulnerable right now and if what they say is true they might be in trouble."

"But this doesn't usually happen." Alexey says. "What can have them so asleep."

"I don't know but we should listen to my mom. We need to be prepare for anything."

At that moment the three witches hear a loud cough and when they look to where the two witches are lying. There above them are two demons holding energy balls aim at there chest.

"Here is the deal." a blonde witch says walking towards them. "You do what you did to this young man." she says pointing to Wyatt. "and I'll let those two live to fight another day. What is your decision?"

"Who are you?" Anya says speaking out as the matriarch of her family.

"Who I am doesn't matter what matters is that you bring back Lancelot here." Billy says.

"No, we must not do that. His anger combine to his new power can be disastrous." Anya says.

"That's what we are hoping." Bianca says. "So either do as we say or we destroy all of the descendants of Guinevere and Arthur of Camelot."

Anya nods to her daughter and granddaughter. Alexey takes out a potion vial and throws it to the handsome blond next to the Billy. The three then hold hands and say quietly the spell.

The moment they finish Wyatt starts falling only to be caught by the demon that was pointing his an energy ball at Gwen and at that precise moment she opens her eyes and sits up very quickly.

"What is going on?" she says looking around the room.

"Well look has finally awoken." Bianca says walking towards the daze woman. "I hate you. I could just…"

"Bianca, its not the time." Billy says.

Then there is a loud groan but no one pays attention to it.

"Come on, Billy, this is our chance."

"But its not our fight."

Then a loud gasp makes the two fighting witches turn to see what has happen. Gwen is retrieving behind the bed that once held her looking at Wyatt with fright.

"Lancelot." she says finally finding her voice.

"My queen." Wyatt says bowing at her. "I am glad to see you are doing good. More beautiful than the last time I saw you. Of course you look a mess. By just giving birth and dying and all."

"Stay away from me and my husband." she says finally noticing that right behind her is Chris/Arthur.

"I will leave him alone as long as you give me what I want."

"Leave her alone." Alexey says throwing a chair towards his back but he easily moves away from it.

Then one of the demons grab her by the throat.

"Leave my daughter alone." Anne says but she and her mother are held away too.

"Don't try anything funny." Billy says. "Grab Chris."

The demon that was holding an energy ball towards Chris grabs his hands. Before anything else can happen everyone in the room is thrown back towards the wall.

"No." Gwen says. "He is not leaving with anybody."

One demon throws a fire ball at her and she screams before disappearing and reappearing in the spot. Making her and Wyatt surprise.

"What in the world is that?" Wyatt/Lancelot exclaims looking at her but she just shrugs as an answer.

"We need to go." Billy says touching his arm. "We'll explain everything to you when we leave."

Then the intruders disappear. When Gwen looks around she notices someone is missing.

"I need some explaining here. I need to know what is going on so I can save my husband." she says looking at her three descendents. "For starters you can tell me who in the gods name are you and what am I doing here?"

"My name is Anya. I am the matriarch of my family. This is my daughter Anne and granddaughter Alexey. We are descendents of your youngest daughter. The keepers of our family for the moment in which you will return my queen."

"The moment in which I'll return?" she says quietly.

"When Camelot rises again." Alexey says quietly.

"Your reincarnation and that of our father came looking for help." Anne says.

"My… what year is it? What Century?" she ask shaken and then memories of this time start running through her mind.

"You need to calm down, my queen. The power you poses now is very strong and if you don't control it can be deadly for you." Anya says.

Gwen looks at her like as to not believe her.

"She is warning you for your own good." Alexey says nearing her. "Such power as yours are very difficult to handle that is why it is rare for a witch to have such powers."

"Which is this gift in which is part of me, if I may know? And that thing I did where I disappear and reappear."

"What we know, is you have the powers as those of a white lighter. Orbing and stuff." Anne says.

"How did I get that if I am not a white lighter?"

"You're a half white lighter." Alexey says.

"You can move things with your mind." Anya continues.

"That's pretty much what we know." Anne says.

"And this thing with Camelot?"

They shake there head. Gwen raises her eyebrows at her.

"Shouldn't we do something to get Chris back?" Alexey ask a tad nerves.

All three woman were looking around a little nerves. They can feel the witches magic going berserk around them as time pass. They notice some control but they can feel some strong energy just waiting to be release.

"They wont hurt him. Not just yet. If what is going through my mind is true they will need all three of us."

With that said Gwen disappears.


	35. Battle Plan

-1Chapter 35- Battle Plan

Okay I am realizing the end is almost here. So here is the next chapter.

Oh okay might be a little confusing. Just keep in mind that Gwen, Chris and Wyatt is poses, for lack of a better word, by there former selves Guinevere, Arthur and Lancelot. If that makes sense. Sorry for whatever. I just hope it wont sound to weird.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Piper exclaims as the younger witch orbs into the Manner.

Gwen looks around the place. Her mind begins to give her an idea of this life. The life she has been living at this time.

"Gwen." Leo says nearing her cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Gwen looks at him and then Piper.

"What do you know about this Billy person?" she finally ask.

"Why?" Piper ask. "What is going on?"

Leo looks into the eyes of the woman in front of him and his wife. There is something different about her. There is wisdom and strength in her stance and her eyes are shinning an almost green light to them. She is even looking at them like some sort of stranger.

That's when it hit Leo. This is not Gwen. There is something more powerful and sad inside of her.

"Watch out." Leo whispers to Piper. "I don't think this is Gwen. Not completely her."

"What do you mean?" Piper ask turning to him.

"He means that I am not who you think I am. Let me introduce myself since I can feel a sense of respect towards you. I am still not sure why. I am a little confuse. I am Guinevere of Camelot. The last true queen of Camelot. My descendents have brought me back because there seems to be something wrong. What I have gathered so far is that demons are trying to rule a dark Camelot but getting the new owner of Excalibur by there side."

"Wyatt." both Leo and Piper whisper aloud.

"That's his name? Well, anyway, for some reason they have decided to bring back Lancelot. I guess they feel he will be easier to persuade." Guinevere continues. "The thing is that they took my husband with him. I think they might try to bargain for him. But if they don't know what to do they might try to kill him."

"Chris." Piper says covering her mouth. "Oh no."

"We need to help you." Leo says. "The Charmed Ones are very powerful and they know how to control there powers."

"So your one of the charmed ones?" she says looking at Piper. "The strongest of them all. No wonder I feel such respect towards you. I had a dream one night. I saw the four of you strong and powerful. With such togetherness." there is this motherly look in Guinevere's eyes. "I just thought that the dream was a joke, but look at me here."

"You saw all of us?" Piper ask with tears in her eyes.

"I saw your path and some struggles but I knew that at the end everything will be alright. Just like my family will."

"But how…" Piper begins.

"Piper, this is not the time. We have our sons to worry about." Leo says.

"Right." Piper nods.

"Piper," Guinevere says grabbing Piper's hands. "We will talk later before I go."

"Go, where are you going?"

"This is not my time. After I finish these, hopefully once and for all, I will have to return to my own time. This is not my life even though I wish I would have had more time with my family." Piper nods. "This is not your fight, but I will need some help for a distraction. I think is time to make your nephews and niece start to do some magic. At least the older ones. It's time for them to get there destiny going."

"I'll call the sisters." Leo says.

After Leo walks out of the room both Piper and Guinevere take a seat.

"What else can you see?" Piper ask eagerly making the former queen smile.

"The future full of what ifs. We can fail and this thing will once more repeat itself in the future. There is also the way in which this curse will be lifted." the queen says with a sad smile.

"The curse?"

"The one that has been following the three of us since our time in Camelot. I want to end it. I see all my previous lives. Yet this one feels so close to happiness. Its so close, yet so far away."

"What is going on?" Paige says as she orbs in with Phoebe.

"Girls, I want you to meet queen Guinevere." Leo says walking in behind him.

"Don't you mean, Gwen." Paige says looking at Gwen skeptical.

"No, Paige. I am Guinevere. I am here to right a wrong of so long ago."

"How…can somebody explain this to me?" Phoebe says confuse.

"Sit, please." Guinevere commands.

"She sure has the queen part down." Paige says sitting down with the rest.

"Arthur and I had two daughters. What one of them have told me is that the youngest are destine to keep our story. They also have the spell to bring forward the reincarnation of anybody. For this fight they have decided to bring back both I and Arthur." she begins.

"Chris." Phoebe whispers and Guinevere nods before she continues.

"Only something bad happen. We were attack and those demons and that witch made them bring back Lancelot. What I was telling Piper and Leo here is that I am going on to battle them head on. But I will need someone behind me."

"Like a distraction." Leo explains.

"So you want the power of three to back you up?" Phoebe ask.

"Not exactly." Piper says.

"What do you mean?" Paige ask looking over to the queen.

"I think is time to let the next generation take your place." she says firmly.

"No," Phoebe says. "I will not let my children go down there with you to fight for themselves. They are to young."

"I am just suggesting the older ones and they wont be by themselves. My daughters will join them." Guinevere says quietly. "It's time to let them fly, Phoebe. You can't protect them forever."

"How about if we go you as well. A bigger back up. Who knows how big the army is." Paige says.

Guinevere closes her eyes for a minute. She opens her eyes and looks at all of them.

"Alright, but when it comes to the end no one comes between us. This thing must end tonight so it wont happen in the future."

Piper nods.

"We shall meet in an hour prepare to go." Piper says walking towards the stairs.

"Good luck." Guinevere says with her motherly smile. "Be safe in your journey."

Don't forget to review. I hope it wasn't to confusing.


	36. A Battle Tonight

-1Chapter 36- A Battle Tonight

You know what to do.

"Alright, its everybody ready." Guinevere says standing in front of the troops. "If you guys are not ready its alright I don't want anybody to go in if they are too afraid." she says looking at Phoebe's youngest. "Just know that I wouldn't have ask for you to come if I didn't believe you can do this."

The Charmed Ones stood behind seeing how ready to battle the next generation was. They are also admiring Guinevere's word. She sure knew how to make everybody feel confident and she is the one that will fight the biggest part of this.

"Just to ease your minds I will go in first." she continue.

"No," Piper interrupts. "we will go in first. Then the others and lastly you after, well, your family."

"We can't stand to loose you too soon. They probably are hoping that you will get hurt before the confrontation." Phoebe says sweetly.

"And if this does happen it would have been fore nothing. Not to mention we are all screwed." Paige finishes.

"They will not hurt me. They need me." she says.

"We are not going to take any chances." Piper says. "You will be in last."

"How about she goes in the middle." Anya says.

"It'll be easier to protect her when we are all around her." Anna says.

"Hello, I am the leader here. Remember?" Guinevere says

"Yes, but how are you going to battle, my queen, when you still can't use Gwen's power?" Anne ask.

"I can sort of move things. I also have my orbing down. Plus," she turns around and picks up something. "I found this."

Everybody look at the sheathed sword the queen held on both her hands.

"What…"

"This is my sword. I found it on her aunt's, my aunts," she shakes her head. "anyway, whatever it is, house. Its like they knew I will need it. It will certainly be very useful."

"Against who or what? You are not thinking of killing Billy or Bianca. They are not demons." Phoebe says. "They are human beings like us."

"Not unless I have to. But I do have these." she says pulling out to vials.

"What are those?" Piper ask.

"They are power stripping potions." she Guinevere says with a big smile. "The strongest ever brewed and invented. Comes from my lineage."

"I don't think it will work." Paige says. "Billy is very powerful and not easily striped of her powers."

"This could take away the Charmed One's power. Even Wyatt's." Leo says. "So you all have to be careful."

"How do you know?" Piper says looking over at her husband.

"I've heard about it from other white lighters back in the day. When they have come upon the few existing known witches from her family." Leo answers with a shrug.

"Yeah, when I use these I better make sure no one is around." Guinevere says looking away. "I don't want to hit anybody that is not suppose to get hit with. I really don't want to use the last resort either."

"I know what you mean?" Phoebe says.

"We were face with the problem before." Paige says.

"When the good of things are in trouble nothing can be in the way. If she had the guts to kill her own sister, I will have the guts to kill Billy and/or Bianca." Guinevere says with determination.

"She got us there." Piper says.

"Lets go."

--

"My queen, my king," a demon says entering the cave where Billy and her demon love is at. "The wards have sense intruders."

"Who is it?" the demon ask.

"It is them." Billy says standing up. "We need to get Lancelot and go to Arthur."

The four hide away to a place were they overlook the ongoing battle.

Lancelot finally sees when Guinevere appear on battle. His blood begin to bubble at the sight of her. Specially when he sees her carying the sword from there past. The one that she use to battle with him and Arthur.

When they were a family. At one point a happy one.

As he begins to feel guilty for what has happen in there pass he doesn't see her anymore.

"Where did she go?" Billy says standing next to Lancelot.

"Lets go." the demon says to Bianca as he walks out of their hiding place.

Just as the demon disappear a woman appear before them. She quickly through a vial at Bianca but before she can turn to Billy, had pin her to the wall.

"I don't think so." he hisses into her ear. "We are ending this tonight."

She orbs out of his grasp and kicks him from behind but before her leg connects to his body he grabs her leg. He begins to caress it softly.

"Your legs have not change, love. I sure hope to get reacquainted with them again." he says with a sly smile.

"You bastard. You haven't change at all." she says pulling away hard. "I will never be with you. Get it through your thick head."

"Now, Guinevere, that is no way of talking to your love one." Billy says coming from behind him. "I mean you must still love him."

Guinevere walks over to the still sleeping form of Chris.

"What have you done to him?" she says caressing Chris' cheek.

"Nothing, love." Lancelot says holding her from behind. "He still hasn't woken up."

"Let go." she says pulling away.

Once more she tries to pull out he vial only to see it in the hands of her once lover.

"Looking for this?" he whisper.

"Give it to me." she says loudly.

"Shut up." Billy says.

The blond witch grab her by the hair and pulls her back.

"You will listen to us. We have the upper hand here." Billy continues. "You do as we say and we promise to let your love live."

She gesture to Chris.

"No, I will end this tonight." Guinevere says pulling out her sword.

Okay, I will leave it here. Don't forget to review so you can read what happens next.


	37. Finishing Tonight

-1Chapter 37- Finishing Tonight

Lancelot carelessly lets the vial slip off his hand and it fell close to the sleeping form of the former king.

"Now, Guinevere, you should know that I have command on Excalibur and your little sword will not work on us." he says walking towards her.

"Just give up, girl. Your nothing more than a has been." Billy says. "Even if your forces win if you loose I would have won. We would have won."

She finishes glancing over at Wyatt.

"I don't want to harm you love join us." he says grabbing her softly and pulling her away from the blond evil witch. "You join me and we can rule like we once did before."

"I love him." she says pulling away.

At that moment they turn to the sound of a woman's scream. They see Chris sitting up and broken glass around Billy.

"What the h…" she says trying to move something but nothing will happen. "My powers. Where are my powers?" she says almost hysterically.

"Gone." Chris says smirking at her.

"Arthur." Guinevere says running to him. "Your alright."

He holds her tight against his chest.

"Guinevere, its that really you?" he says taking in her scent. "I thought…what is going on?"

"You!" Lancelot lets out a cry. "You have been the biggest pain in my life for so long. Always keeping me away from the woman I love. I won't let you win this time, Arthur. I will get what is truthfully mine."

Guinevere steps right in between them.

"You can't. You promised remember." she says as tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

"If I can't have you, no one will." Lancelot says throwing her hard against a wall.

She falls to the ground a little daze.

"I am all for what you are saying. For the safety of the woman I love I will die. Just to see her smile and happy once more." Arthur says locking eyes with her.

At that moment she lets out a soft sob. She knows this is how it had to be. Her boys, no men, had to solve them for themselves.

"Then so be it." Lancelot says menacingly.

In front of the fallen queen an epic battle begins between the two as they begin to get in fighting match. Along with their punches and kicks came the power of their power sending them to hit the walls, floor and ceiling of the room.

She slowly begin to rise and then notices how Billy is almost on top of her holding a knife. She is barely able to duck out of the way. On one quick movement of her mind powers the queen takes over Gwen's power and blanks the mind of the former witch.

As soon as she helps the blonde woman to the bed where her love one just lay she turn to see Lancelot finally pinning Arthur.

She sees the helplessness in the once great kings eyes shine. So she recognizes it as something she once saw, a long, long time ago.

It was when he sat on her bedside as she was slowly dying and he couldn't do anything.

Now she was feeling that way as well. She slowly walks over to them and lightly places her hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"You don't want to do this." she says slowly. "I know you. I always have and I know how you really are and this is not you."

"How do you know?" he says not holding Arthur as tight. "People change. You've change and so have I."

"Look around you. They've lost. If you walk out of this doing the right thing you might find happiness." she says turning him to face her.

Arthur slowly slides down stopping midway to the ground.

"They wont use you no more." she begins to caress his face slowly. "I really do care for you. It has never change no matter how much pain you cause us, me. I just don't feel that way for you. My heart belongs to Arthur. Chris. Whatever other names he has had in past. It has never change."

"Guinevere…"

"He is your brother, Lancelot." she says stopping him. "You once loved him as one and now he is. Are you willing to shed your own blood?"

"What do you want me to do?" he says looking around.

"This has to end. All the bloodshed. All the pain." she looks at Arthur that seems to be unconscious once more. "We need to be happy. We are curse till this is righted and I for once am tired of never being happy. Of always ending so badly. You need to find your own heart."

At that moment they here movement by the entrance of the room and they turn to see the Charmed Ones standing there. Looking as the scene unfolds in front of them.

"Wyatt?" Piper says softly.

Lancelot looks down at Arthur's stirring form, then towards the sisters and once more to Guinevere giving her a soft sincere smile.

"I remember." he says slowly. "I can see it all and I agree. This has to end. I am sorry."

"Oh, Lancelot." she says wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly to her. "I am so happy for you."

"So I will guess it will be time for us to go back to where we belong." he says helping up the now conscious Arthur. "I am sorry, my brother. I have never meant to cause so much pain."

"I am just glad you have seen the light. You are my true brother. No matter what." Arthur says giving a friendly hug to his once enemy of love.

"Girls, I believe its time." Guinevere says turning to her daughters.

"But…" Phoebe, Piper and Paige begin.

"My time is up and so should yours. Its time to let the next generation move on. I love you all." Guinevere says standing between her boys as she wraps her arms around them and they wrap one around her.

Anya, Anne and Ana then recite the spell to remove them from mind and once more have in there place Wyatt, Gwen and Chris.

Okay, next chapter is the last. I want to thank Lizardmomma again for being my faithful reviewer. Hope you enjoy this story.

Like I've said in the pass there two other Chris, Gwen stories. They are cute if you want to check it out. None of them go together yet. Just in case there is the finish one: Unwanted Friendship and the newest unfinished one Saving You.

Till next time. Don't forget the wonder characters and story of Charmed didn't come out of me.


	38. Not a Good Idea

-1Chapter 38- Not a Good Idea

Okay, here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please, don't forget to leave any thoughts.

On with the end.

"You look beautiful." Piper says looking upon the young witch that was like a daughter.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Gwen says turning away from the full length mirror tears ready to fall from her eyes. "I am so scared. What if…"

"No what if's honey?" Phoebe says hugging the girl. "This is your day. You have to be have."

"Specially since this is the second time you do this." Paige chips in.

Piper glares at her younger sister.

"Sorry." Paige says.

"No your right. That is what I am worried about. I don't think I can do this. I love him to much to get him hurt." Gwen says pacing around the small room she lived a long time ago. "I have to go."

"Oh no your not." a masculine voice says. "Let me talk to her."

When everybody leaves the room the man closes the door.

"I can't go through with this." she says to him.

"Gwen, look at me." he says grabbing her hands. "You can do this, honey. You been waiting for this moment for so long. Life times, of waiting to be exact. You need this. He needs this. You both are destine for this."

"I am so scared." she says wrapping her arms around his waist. He puts his chin on the top of her head. "I don't… how if…what it…"

"You need to believe in the power of love. Your love. The one between the two of you." he pulls away and cups her face. "You really look beautiful today."

She sniffs as a sound of a knock comes to her ears.

"May I come in." another man's voice says.

"Come in." Wyatt says.

In comes Leo. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"How are you doing?" the former white lighter ask.

"She is feeling scared, dad." Wyatt says holding Gwen tighter. "Maybe this is not a good idea."

"Wyatt hold your tongue."

Leo walks to them and grabs Gwen by the shoulders making her look at him.

"You really don't believe you can't go on with this. I know you Gwen, you have never given up in your life. You've always change your destiny." Leo lifts her chin so she can look into his eyes. "I know you love my son and nothing will make you happier than being with him."

"But…"

"No, buts, young lady. You just finish getting ready and come downstairs to face a lifetime of happiness."

"I, Leo…"

"You know, dad is right. What was the whole point of you fighting against the people trying to take control of Camelot, of me, if you don't finish in a happy ending." Wyatt says.

"You deserve a happy ending too." she says caressing his cheek. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Wyatt puts a hand over the one touching his face.

"I know and I'll find it. Don't worry. I'll find it eventually too. For now I just want you and my brother to be happy. At least for me." she smiles brightly at him and kisses him lightly on the lips.

Then she turns around and kisses Leo's cheek.

"Thank you two. I don't know what I would have done without you here." she says.

"I think you would have orb yourself to Hawaii or something." Wyatt says.

Gwen smacks him in the arm.

"Alright now get out so I can finish getting ready." she says hugging each of them goodbye.

Then she turns back to the mirror to finish getting ready.

--

Chris is waiting in the living room with his brother next to him. His great grandmother behind him and the his mother and aunts to his other side. The rest of his family and friends are all sitting down in front of them.

He begins to get nervous.

'_What if she decides to get out? She might not want to do this anymore.'_

Before anymore bad thoughts can go through his head he begins to hear the music. Butterflies begin to flap there wings in his stomach but his brother's hand on his shoulder begin to ease his pain.

Then he sees her coming towards him walking next to his father.

She look so beautiful wearing a long grayish silvery dress. It had tick straps with a beautiful yet subtle design on the top. It loosen in the bottom and the wraps around a little leaving one side open to reveal to a white fabric. Her hair is up with loose curls surrounding her beautiful face. Ontop of that is her families crown. The crown that once belong to the queen of Camelot. While the veil was place right under the hairdo.

Chris is shock and unable to move. Even when there eyes finally meet and his father hands her hand over to him.

He doesn't snap out until her hears the laughter of his brother and Grans clearing her throat.

"May we begin?" she ask impatiently. "I am not suppose to stay here forever you know. I have a life."

Chris looks at Gwen with a sheepish smile.

"I am. Are you?" he ask her.

"I've always been ready, love. I been waiting for you all my life."

With that they turn around and the wedding begins ending a long and tortures life of pain and agony.

Ending a curse so they can finally live happily ever after.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Wow this is the second story I end this month. Anyway thanks to all my readers.


End file.
